Underno
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: Underno is Underno. I put two Undertale characters in small rooms and see how they interact. Rated S for shipping.
1. The room

**Welcome to Underno where I put two Undertale characters in a small room together! First off in room one we have Sans and Female Frisk! Let's see how this goes!**

Sans: "What the hell!?"

Frisk: "How, when, what?!"

Sans: "Oh shit Frisk! Are ya ok?! Do have any idea how we're in here?"

F: "Sorry Sans I have no clue! I thought you have used one of your shortcuts and it got all messed up.

S: "My shortcuts NEVER mess up besides I wasn't teleporting before...this."

F: "Sorry. So um how do you suppose we get out of here? It's not roomy I tell you that!"

S: "I don't kid! Since when do you see me hatch out any good plans?"

F: "Bird-Sans confirmed!"

S: "Hey quit _flappin'_ around kid. We gotta find our way outta here.

F: "Sans! Geez even when we're trapped in a small room your still making puns!"

S: "What? _tibia_ honest I think my puns are pretty _punny_!"

F: *Loud groan*

F: "Think of how mad Papyrus would be right now!"

S: "I know! He'd be pretty _furrious_!"

F: "There's not even anything in here that's furry! Bad pun!

S: "Yeah I know."

F: "So what do know?"

S: "Easy. Teleport the hell outta here. Come here kiddo!"

F: *grabs hold of Sans' hand* *blushes slightly*

 **No! No! No teleporting! That's cheating!**

S: "Who the hell are you!?"

F: "That's creepy. Sans!"

S: "I got you Frisk. Again who are you?"

 **Oh someone! Ya know! Also people who stop by, if you want you can ask me or the two trapped peeps in there some questions or just talk to them.** **Either way I'm sure they'll respond!** **If you want you can vote on who the next trapped peeps will be! Bye! Bye!**

F: "Ok and now I'm terrified!"

S: "I don't know who this creep is but they're about to have a bad time."


	2. (s & f)

_**Hey, Sans, hiw are you taking being trapped in a room with frisk? And Frisk what about you? Is it cold? (And um maybe you could add Chara in a separate body from frisk in there?)**_

 _ **Amazing idea~ Compliments to the chef~ Now let's see here...**_

 _ **SANS! ):U Give Frisk your hoodie. Now... Does she look cute to you...? -.o Also, you guys know bout AU's?**_

Sans: "Great now there's creepy ass question boxs popping up."

Frisk: "Well yeah but it seems like there asking us stuff. Since we're trapped and can't get out we might as well entertain ourselves for the time being.

S: "I hate it when ya talk since kid. Alright let's do it. Ok the first one is for both of us."

S: "Well mysterious question box it's not that bad. I mean being with Frisk maks things instantly better. *slight blush*"

F: "Sappy but sweet."

S: "I _tree_ what you did there."

F: "Sans! Ok! The second part is for me! It's ok and like Sans said it's better with him here as well."

S: "Cute. Your flustted."

F: Shut it! Well it's a bit cold so yeah it's cold.

 **Sorry deary but only two allowed in a room. I may make exceptions later on. However I can make Chara and another person stuck in another room! Also thank you awesome one! I do love to cook up something once and awhile! (Points at this story)**

S: "Your that one who trapped us in here! If we break out your gonna have a bad time."

F: "Yeah what he said!"

S: "Ugh! Looks like it bounced. Okay next question...or demand. Hey Frisk?"

F: "Yeah?"

S: "You cold kid?"

F: "Yeah but I'll be fine!"

S: "Can't believe I'm doin' this. *Gives Frisk the hoodie*

S: "Woah Frisky!"

F: "Wow thanks Sans! I thought you never took this thing off!"

S: "Yeah well only for you..."

F: "Sans! Sappy but sweet again. I feel warm now."

S: "That maybe but you look hot to me."

F: "Nah I'm-wait! Sans! Stop your making me blush!"

S: "So it's cute."

F: "Anyway the last part. Do we know any AU's? Nope Sans?"

S: Yeah I know em. Don't really care all that much just no Underfell. Especially the Sans there."

F: "Why not?"

S: "Just no."


	3. (s & f) 2

_**Good job w/your 1st ever chapter! Maybe a little short, but hey! Everybody's gotta start somewhere. And Sans? You can't hurt the author no matter HOW hard you try. I have experience with noobs, okay? They won't let ANY of the characters near them...NOT ONE.**_

 **Thank you so much! :)**

Sans: Whatcha mean 'Author'? You mean crazy voice thing that trapped us in here? Don't care. I'll find a way, just watch me. *Eye flashes dangerously*

Frisk: Yeah! Sans never gives-! Wait yes you do. A lot actually.

S: Frisk, princess...let me be scary."

F: But your not! Your just a silly cute lil' angel!"

S: This sweet lil' angel is gonna bite you if you don't stop talkin'!"

F: Yeah right! Besides you have flat-! Oh...shit.

S: Yep! Two fangs right here with your name on em'.

F: ... *scoots as far away as possible which was six inches*

S: Heheh! Not so cute and lil' arn't I now Frisky?

F: You look like a vampire Sans.

S: What am I gonna do next, sparkle in the sun? Now come over here so I can bite cha!

F: Hello question box thingys? I would like some questions please! Sans is starting to creep me out.

S: Hehehe...


	4. Asriel & Chara

_**Original Idea! U did gid.**_ _ **I'd like to see Chara and Asriel.**_

 **Here ya go!**

Chara: Huh it seems I'm in a small room with Asriel. This will be good.

Asriel: Huh? Wha! Mommy? Daddy? Frisk-! Chara!

Chara: Hello Asriel~!

Asriel: Help! Help anyone!

Frisk: Oh my god Sans I can hear Asriel! Asriel can you hear me?!

Asriel: Yes! Oh Frisk! Where are you?!

F: I don't know! I'm in a small room with Sans. Are you alone?

A: No! I'm in a room like that but I'm stuck with Chara!

F and S: Chara!?

C: Hello everyone~! Care to hear me murder little Asriel?

F: Don't you dare lay a single fucking hand on him!

S: Don't worry bud! We got you!

 **Don't get your heads in twist guys! Chara can't hurt anyone. In fact that goes for everyone. Except wanted pain such as "playful bitting" *insert booty face***

A: Who is that?

F: Nevermind it ok? You heard it, if It can keep Sans from teleporting then it can stop Chara from hurting you. I hope.

 **I can and I'm a her thank you.**

S: I don't think anyone cares right now. Or anytime.

 **Hey!**

S: Hey back! I'm just _Asriel_ as I gets.

C: Oh grow up Sans! Die while your at it.

S: I'm already dead. I died lookin' at you too long!

F and A: OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

C: Fuck you.

S: Sorry I rather fuck Frisky.

A: OOHHHHHHHHHHH!

F: OHHH-! Wait WHAT!? Sans!* blushes intensely*

S: What? it's true!

F: Oh gosh...

A: It's ok Frisk! At least your not in a room with Chara!

C: I'm not happy having a goat kid as a roommate either.


	5. Toriel & Papyrus

_**Can you do Toriel and Papyrus, I'd say Toriel and Sans, but Sans is with Frisk. Also, Asriel and Character are so cute together! I ship it!**_

 **Your wish is granted!**

Asriel: Ew! Me and Chara? Gross!

Chara: Me with the llama? Fuck that!

Toriel: Watch your language young one!

Papyrus: Goat Mom?!

Toriel: Papyrus for the last time I'm Asriel and Frisk's mother not yours.

Frisk and Asriel: MOM!

S: Tori! Paps!

T: My children! Are you hurt? Sans your here too?!

P: Brother! Human and small asgore your here as well?!

S: The whole crew is here just about! I'm with Frisk!

A: I'm with Chara!

T: I'm with Papyrus! Say where are we?

F: We don't know mom! There these small rooms and sometimes you can get random question boxes from outta nowhere.

T: That sounds...well-!

P: That sounds pretty cool! But first, how do we get out of here?

S: Sorry Paps were stuck. I've tried a _ton_ of times to escape...a skele- _ton_.

P: SANS! OH MY GOSH!

S: Lol.


	6. (a & c)

_**Hey chara. how many times has sans killed you. I bet he killed you a skele-ton of times!**_

Chara: Why you little brat?! *sigh* 783,228 times but only because his moves were so damn hard to memorize and pass.

Sans: Looks like these boxes have some talent in comedy. I found that pun to be _humerous_! Yep! Chara's been dunked on almost a million times!

Asriel: Way too go Sans!

Frisk: Yeah show that evil bitch who's boss!

Toriel: Language Frisk! But yes good job Sans.

Papyrus: You've infected the boxes with your ridiculous puns! AHHHH!

Sans: Hey Frisky?

Frisk: Stop calling me that but yes?

Sans: Are you hot yet? What am I sayin' of course you are!

Frisk: Sans! You know what, here take it back I'm good now! *throws hoodie while blushing*

Sans: Thanks Frisky! *flashes her a _fangtastic_ grin and puts the hoodie back on*

A: Oooo! Sans is flirting with Frisk!

T: Sans what is the meaning of this?

P: Yes brother? Why are you flirting with the human?

S: ...I...uh...um...*blushes*

S: Gotta blast!


	7. (everyone)

**_QUESTIONS FOR ALL YA SWEARIN LIL BALLS OF SINS!_**

 ** _Sans: I got a joke for you~. I recently went to go see a mexican magician. He said, "On the count of three I will disappear. Uno... Dos..." Then poof! Disappeared without a Tres. ALSO SANS, BITE FRISK'S SHOULDER AND GROWL! ):D ... Please...?_**

 ** _Frisk: *Textbox floats in front of face so sans can't see* I. DARE. you to say Papyrus isn't cool loud enough for sans to hear... But don't let paps here, don't hurt em. ;-;_**

 ** _Asriel: Actual question. Asriel, why do you dislike Chara now...? I know she killed you as flowey but Frisk wanted to hurt you probably a few times too... So why are you mean? She's your BEST. FRIEND. ;o;_**

 ** _Chara: Hug Asriel plz..._**

 ** _Toriel: Can you please hug Papyrus..? In case he does hear frisk? And cuz you are lady Asgore? Also please tell me a snail joke. *w*_**

 ** _Papyrus: O GREAT PAPYROO. PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE SO THAT I MAY BECOME NEARLY AS COOL AS YOU!_**

* * *

Sans: Hehehe. I like this textbox! Oh! Bite Frisky? Well she is a pretty ass sweetheart. I'm sure she'll won't mind...hehe.

Frisk: Sans um Sans what are you doing?

S: Relax Frisky, besides the textbox wanted me to do this and I don't mind a bit!

F: *Looks at textbox and blushes intensely* S-sans! No! No!

S: Shhhh! Hush Frisky! The others might here. *evil face and bites Frisk while pinning her against the wall slighty*

F: Why are these boxes so EEP! *feels bite* *its soft but rough at the same time*

S: *growls like a feral animal*

F: (Shit this feels amazing!)

S: *let's go blushing* Damn Frisky! You taste like heaven!

F...*blushing all over the place* you really didn't have to do that...

S: Yeah I did besides it was fun. Aww come on Frisk! Here. *sits by Frisk and wraps a arm around her*

F: *Sees textbox* I gonna die saying this...

S: What?

F: Nothing. Papyrus isn't cool!

S:...Frisk what did you just say?

F:...

S: Answer me now.

F: P-paps isn't cool?

S: Your gonna have to be _pun_ ished ya know that right?

F: You'll never take me alive! *dive bombs into the room wall 4 feet away from Sans*

* * *

Asriel: Well Chara did something I can't forgive her for, she broke my all my gifts I was going to give everyone for to make up for being a butt when I was Flowey. I worked day and night on them not stopping once. Well maybe a few times but still. She didn't even care and it really hurt my feeling. I don't know after that I just started to dislike her. I don't actually hate her just resent her for that. I let the whole killing me as Flowey thing side because Flowey was a butt but that was unforgivable.

Chara: Fuck you, you fucking fuck fucker! *hugs Asriel while blushing very lightly*

Toriel: Quit the cussing! Also here Papyrus. The textbox wants me to give you a hug and tell a snail joke.

Papyrus: I the great Papyrus always welcome hugs! But please no jokes. Just no.

Toriel: Why didnt the skeleton cross the road? Because he was a _shell_ of his formal self!

P: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

S: Alright Tori!

F: Help MO-!

S: Oh frisk it's not polite to call for help when you don't need it.

A: Nice one mama!

C: I despise you all.

P: Now that awful joke is out of the way, OH LOOKY I GOT A TEXTBOX!

P: The answer is...you can't! No one can be as great as or even nearly but you can be almost! Just make spaghetti really well and stop all bad jokes and puns. Also be in the royal guard like me! That's how!


	8. New setup

_**So why are they trapped in boxes!? That's rude. At least make them fit in one large box all together. Maybe add another AU in with them.**_

* * *

 **Fine Fine you have a point. See I would add a AU but it's up to you guys! My personal favorites are Underfell and Underswap or Swaptale or fuck it IDK.**

Sans: What the-! Hey we're in a larger room! Still small but hey!

Frisk & Asriel: MOM!

Toriel: My children! Oh my sweet babies! *hugs them tight*

Papyrus: Sans! Frisk! Tiny Asgore!

Chara: ...

Toriel: What is that bite mark on your shoulder Frisk dear?

P: Yes! And why do you have your fangs out brother?

F: *Blushing crazy*

S: *slides deeper into his hoodie.*

T: Did you bite my Frisk!? SANS HOW COULD YOU!?

P: SANS OH MY GOD YOU BITE FRISK?! THAT'S WRONG AND INAPPROPRIATE!

S: The textbox told me to do it I swear!

F: Yea! He wasn't willing honest! *glares at Sans mouthing "You owe me"*

T: Fine just If anything happens like that again, *slides her clawed finger across her neck to Sans*

S: Yea! Of course Tori!

F: Sans this is the second time I've heard about an AU. What is it?

S: Nothing kid k.

 **You know what? You guys should get to have rooms that have doors. Sorta like a plain house. Boom! Sans and Frisk in one, Asriel and Chara in another and Toriel and Papyrus!**

S: What was the point of that? We can just walk back to the central room if we want to. Come on Frisk.

F: Yeah that was kinda dumb.

 **Do you want me to put you all in separate rooms again with no escape so you can't see anyone else again?**

Everyone: NO!

 **Exactly. Be thankful. So there are three smaller rooms and one big one. The room on the left is Sans and Frisk room. The one on the right is Toriel and Papyrus' room, and the one in north of the central room is Asriel and Chara's room! Hope that helped!**


	9. Role-playing

Frisk: I'm so bored! Everyone's asleep incluing Chara! I thought souless creatures like herself didn't need sleep.

S: Yeah. Wait did you say we are the only one's up?

F: Yeah it's so boring and I miss Undyne and Ally.

S: Wanna Role-play?

F: Since when were you in Rping?

S: There's alot you don't know about me kid. Now yes or no?

F: Fine. How about a vampire Rp since you have thoses fangs. Don't think I forgot about your little stunt with them.

S: Heheh. I know Frisky. Hmmmmm. Ok so your this girl who recently just made to collage and you share a dorm with me the vampire.

F: That's actually not half bad. Ok let's do it!

S: Ok our room is our dorm and the central room is the collage. Ok let's go.

F: Cool. Let me get into character. Alright let me just...*exits the room*

F: Ok Lex! First day at collage! Ok my dorm is 428. Cool. *knocks*

S: Just open da door.

F: Oh uh sorry! *opens door* (Geez this guy's a ball of sunshine)

S: Hey. *Looks Frisk aka Lex up and down. Grins*

F: Um hi, is this 428? *blushes and looks slighty uncomfortable.*

S: Did ya read the sign? You don't seem blind but I could be wrong. Of course it's 428.

F: Sorry! *pretents to but stuff away and sits across from Sans aka Red*

S: What's your name cuttie? *winks*

F: It-it's Lex...yours? *holding in laugher*

S: It's Red, nice to meet cha Lexy.

F: Right...nice to meet you too Red.

S: So this is your first day huh? Cute I'll show you the ropes just don't expect a musical number aight'?

F: Lol ok.

S: C'mon princess let's go. *grabs lex's head causing her to blush*

F: Woah! (I barely met the guy and I'm blushing! It's probably because it think Sans is ho-! Nope!)

S: Ok so this is the cafe. All this people and monsters are newbies just like you. Then have the more experienced kiddies over there. That's where I hang and that's where you hang? Got it?

F: Yeah I think so, yeah.

S: Ok so back to the dorm. *small yawn*

F: Ok. *yawns louder*

S: Maybe we should stop and wait until we wake up.

F: Yeah let's go to sleep. By the way awesome Rp skills.

S: Yeah you to Frisky. You too.

* * *

 ***Skips it to the daytime* Don't worry everyone's well rested.**


	10. Papyrus hugs a textbox

_**Hey Chara, heard ya called my bud a fucking fucker, ya wanna motherfucking go little lassy? ):o] also papyrus chu are AWESOME! *tacklehugs***_

Chara: Ha! I wish you texboxes were alive! Then I could kill you and watch you bleed slowly and what are you Irish? Jacksepiceye much?

Asriel: Don't be rude Chara!

Papyrus: That child gives me the creeps. Anyway thank you very much! I know I'm awesome! Oh um, I don't know how to hug a textbox but I will try. *hugs awkwardly*

Sans: Hey Frisk.

Frisk: Yeah?

S: Wanna continue tonight?

F: Continue what? Oh! Oh yeah!

Toriel: Continue what exactly? And why at night?

S: Uh nothin' like that Tori geez.

F: Yeah we were just playing a game.

T: Oh, oh ok. Well just no funny business alright? I trust you Frisk.

F: Ok mom!

S: Well that messed up Tori.

T: I trust you too Sans.


	11. Undyne & Asgore

_**Do Undyne and Asgore!**_

 _ **papyrus senpai hath noticed me! awesome :oD oh, and chara, ain't no text box lass, right behind ya actually, i mean frisk keeps their eyes closed yet they ain't as blind as ya...and just for the jackcepticeye comment i'ma tell you a secret. in my little universe you and asriel grow from friends to something more, and you wear a dress, have fuuun~ ;o) *absconds* (btw love this, great idea)**_

Undyne: What the hell? Where I'm I?!

Asgore: I believe we're in a large room-! Tori?!

Toriel: Undyne! Hello Asgore. And it's Toriel to you.

Papyrus: UNDYNE AND ASGORE? Wowie!

Frisk: Dad and Undyne?

Asriel: D-Dad! *runs and hugs Asgore*

Asgore: My son!

P: Now back to the oh! A human! And what's a "senpai?"

U: Oh Ally would know! Is she here?

Chara: ...get the fuck outta here before I rip your throat! I don't like Asriel and I would never wear a damn dress. Your universe is fucked up!

F: Sorry Undyne she's the last monster that's left.

Sans: Yeah. (Let's just hope these textboxes or whatever don't start inviting AU's here. If they can even do that.)

F: Hey look! A new room has been added! It says Undyne and Asgore.

As: Say where are we?

U: Yeah is place looks hella boring.

S: You have no idea.

F: We really don't know either. It's just a place where a random voice talks and textboxes with questions or other stuff pop up.

U: Freaky...I like it!


	12. AU's are here

_**Hi Chara! :D Remember me? Told you to hug Asriel? I'm also the fucking fucker? :3 Nice times. *Textbox changes shape to a human figure and hugs* :3 Now then, real reason for being here... *runs into central room* I need an AU! ):V Underfell Sans and swaptale sans! And Swaptale Papyroo. Be a thing please and please be a room of three... ;-; If this is a yes, everyone, greet your new roomies~**_

 _ **Also *hugs Sans* Second Senpai... *w***_

Chara: Yeah I remember...dick head. *trys to get away from hug*

Sans: Wait what!? Stop don't do that! Not the AU's

UF! Sans: God damn it! Where the hell am I?

US! Sans: Something tells me I'm not home anymore.

US! Papyrus: You can say that again.

Everyone else: ...

Frisk: Are these AU's you were talking about Sans?

Sans: Sadly yes. Uh, hi guys.

Undyne: Will this is your problem now Sans, bye! *leaves central room*

Asriel: Yeah Let's go Chara!

Chara: Great! Even more of that pun loving idiot! *leaves with Asriel*

Asgore: ...*leaves*

Toriel: Sorry but you seem most knowledgeable about...them bye! *leaves*

Papyrus: Yeah what she said!

F: Yeah Sans I'll seeya later!

S: Sorry Frisky I need you right here to deal with them.

F: Crap.

S: Ok so are you guys familar with AU's?

UF! S: What those crazy ass alternate universes? Yeah. It's hard not to when I'm staring at two other versions of myself. Idiot.

US!: P: I have to agree with emo Sans overthere but yeah I've heard and now seen them before.

US! S: Yep!

F: Only so I guess I should tell you guys where you are.

UF! S: Yeah you should sweetheart. I'm gettin' confused over here.

F: *blushes which makes Og Sans frown*

F: O-ok. This is a place where a random voice talks to and textboxes which can do incredible things ask queations or just talk. Sounds unbelievable huh?

US! P: I would say yeah bit seeing emo and me Sans I would say no.

UF! S: Call me emo again orange and I will rip your head off!

S: Uh yeah sorry emo but ya can't hurt anyone or teleport. The voice also knows magic or some shit like that.

UF! S: Fuck me! I'm stuck here with orange, blueberry, hot Frisk, you and all those damn monsters? Fuck.

US! S: You curse alot. That's not good.

UF! S: So?! Does it look like I give a fuck?

S: Calm dowm emo and chill. Hey there goes some rooms for you guys over there. Welcome to this place. Fuck up though and I will choke a bitch.

F: Oh my gosh did you really just say that?

S: Yep. Hey look there's beds!

F: Finally! Good sleep!


	13. Alphys and Mettaton

_**Now for Alphys to appear with the ever annoying Mettaton. Good luck...And give them a computer that can only access undertail...I am sooooooooo sorry u guys but I wanna c ur reactions to this monstrosity.o.o I MADE AN UNINTENTIONAL PUN!XD Sorry Paps. And screw u Chara... I wish that Sans could woop ur as all the way to the surface and back.**_

 **Man people really hate you Chara...lol oh and computer! Oh and who should I ship the AU's with?**

Alphys: Oh d-dear! W-where are w-we Me-mettaton?

Mettaton: I don't know daring but it seems like a large blank room.

Undyne & Papyrus: Alphys and Mettaton! Everyone quick!

Undyne: Jinx!

Papyrus: Dang it!

Frisk: Alphys! Ton ton!

M: Frisky dear!

Alphys: Undyne! *gets swept in a kiss by Undyne* H-hey Frisk!

Toriel: Oh good! More guest have arrived!

Asgore: Right! Now I wish I could ask you would you all like sometea but soundly I can't make any.

Asriel: Hi guys!

Chara: Screw you too. Don't even mention that pun loving idiot. Now we have two more.

F: I wonder where the AU's are now?

Sans: Probably wondering how the hell to get outta here.

 **Later**

Undyne: So there are how many AU's?

Sans: Tons. We just got two though.

Alphys: Am-amazing!

UF! S: Yeah, yeah don't get your glasses in a twist. (I hope she's as nice and nerdy as she seems. I don't wanna get tested on right now)

US! S: Wow our Alphys is just like your Undyne! It's super weird seeing them switch places like that!

F: Neat! Now let's check out this computer. Hmmm, it only says Undertail.

S: Wait no Frisk!

F: *clicks images* Aaaahhhhhh!

U: Woah! That's actually kinda hot. Whatda think ally? Ally?

A: Oh m-my g-osh! *covers eyes*

UF! S: I agree with Undyne that is hot! Damn!

US! S: My beautiful Sans eyes! Ruined!

US! P: People are sick fucks.

S: Yeah and I can't believe a version of myself likes it.


	14. Triple Sans Trouble for Frisk

_**Perfect. *w* Stage one of my master plan complete... *Still hugging sans throughout entire chapter* *Hugs Swaptale Sans now* Okay, Fangtastic, blueberry and Edgy Mc-My chemical romance... I need you all to go flirt with Frisk, triple team her. Bite if need be. ):D Swapy, if you can't flirt then just give her a hershey's kiss.**_

 _ **Underswap Papyrus, do you like puns...? Or the original Papyrus? :3**_

S: Oh yeah forgot I still had those.

UF! S: Pfff! All mine are sharp. So that's a textbox thing. Triple team Frisky? No problem.

US! S: Aw! Thanks for the hug! Frisk is rather pretty...ok.

Frisk: *trying to find a way to seach something other then Undertail*

S: Hey Frisky!

F: Hey Sans...s. What's up and why are you all looking at me that way. Wait! What are you planing?

S: Nothing...ok I lied. *grabs her and backs her up into the nearest wall along with UF and US.

F: Oh shit! Not three of you guys! One is enough to handle!

UF! S: Well ya got three, two armed with fangs.

US! S: Prepare to be smothered with kisses Frisk!

F: No no! Guys! *blushing intensely*

S: Are we like Grillby, to hot to handle?

US! S: Oh gosh! No jokes not now! Never I my life would I ever thought i'd hear myself jokes like that!

UF! S: Who the cares? We got a Frisk to ourselves and I rather not disappoint the textbox thing.

S: Agreed. On the count of three. One , two, three! *kisses Frisk on the lips*

UF! S: Finally! *bites Frisk on her neck slightly*

US! S: *kisses Frisk sweetly on her cheek.

F: Oh dear god! *blushing hard as fuck*

S: That's enough for poor Frisky.

UF! S: She taste like heaven.

US! S: That was veey enjoyable! Thank you Frisk.

US! P: Yeah and so does this world's Sans. It's weird seeing a Sans liking and saying puns. Since this world is the opposite of ours I would say no. *in room*


	15. Lesser Temmie & Napstablook

_**Hey can you add napstablook? Please?**_

 _ **Can you add Temmie and Lesser Dog in a box? And make the computer be able to search snail facts?**_

Temmie: HoI! HoI! HoI!

Lesser Dog: *Barks happily*

Napstablook: Well ok...this happened.

Mettaton: Blooky!

Sans: And now we have dogs. First rooms, then AU's and now dogs. I ain't cleaning the poop.

Frisk: There maybe an upside to this.

US! Papyrus: Yeah like dog puns.

US! Sans: Don't you dare! Can you not crack puns for five minutes Paps?

US! P: That maybe _paw_ sible.

US! S: Papyrus NOOOOOOOOO!

Papyrus: Never in my life would I ever think i'd hear myself make a pun.

UF! S, S, & US! P: *Grinning and snickering*

F: Hey look the computer can now search up snail facts!

UF! S: Fuck snails! How about Under-!

Everyone except Undyne: NOOOO!

Undyne: Well I think it's kinky.

F: Rrriiiggghttt. Anyway it says "The longest snail is Parenteroxenos doglieli, a parasite in the body cavity of the sea cucumber."

Toriel: Oh my! Let me look!

Lesser Dog: *walks up to Chara and Asriel* *wants to be pet*

Asriel: Aw! Look Chara! He wants to be pet!

Chara: Hmmm, uh huh. Sike bitch! *kicks Lesser Dog across the room*

Asriel: Chara no!

UF! S: *laughs uncontrollably*


	16. Movie time

_**I dare all of the AU skelebros to watch these movies then tell me what they think about them.**_  
 _ **.The Vatican tapes**_  
 _ **.Insidious 1,2 and 3**_  
 _ **.San Andreas**_

Sans: That's you guys. Plus me, Frisk and my Papyrus.

UF!S: Insidious sounds scary. I like that.

US! S: Well I don't.

US! P: Yeah Sans don't like scary movies. I'm fine with em'

Frisk: Oh look! A T.V! Oh and it's a large flat screen!

S: Alrighty then. Thanks random voice thing. Now I won't dunk ya so hard.

 **Whatever...enjoy the movies! First up The Insidious trilogy!**

UF! S: Pfff! T-that was w-weak! *shaking while holding onto US! S*

US! S: P-please tell m-me we don't have t-to see those a-again! *holding onto UF! S*

US! P: Eh. It didn't quite _rattle my bones_.

US! S & P: OOOOMMMMMGGGGGGGG!

S: Heheh nice one.

Frisk: That was creepy! But awesome! Aww! *looks at both AU'S hugging one another*

UF! S: *blushes before throwing blueberry off*

UF! S: Say one word and I will fuck all of you up.

 **San Andreas**

US! S: That was awesome! Especially the helicopter scene!

P: I know right! It was like *enter helicopter sound effect*

UF! S: Wtf! That whole scene was impossible! He should have died! Would have been better anyway.

US! P: I could never ride one of those. I just don't have the _guts._

S: Are you bread cuz your on a _roll_.

F & UF! S: *laughing out loud*

US! S & P: OOOMMMMDHDHGZJZHSGDJSSJH!

 **The Vatican tapes**

Everyone: *Asleep during the movie*

 **I guess they tired themselves out. Cute.**


	17. Hugs for Temmie

_**You should totally add Oc's, like Red! That be awesome! Oh yeah my question is, Sans what is your most favorite au? Mine's outertale**_

 _ ***sneaks up and puts a perma pink dress on chara* that's strike one lass, three strikes and you'll be a perma pretty princess~ then asriel will be your prince :o3 now excuse me but *huggles temmie* tem is best tem!**_

Sans: My favorite is... *gets angry glares from both AU's* all of them?

Frisk: Haha! Peer presure is a bitch isn't it?

S: ...you wanna have a bad time Frisk?

F: ...nope. *leaves*

Chara: Aahhh! You motherfucking idiot! Asriel! Come get this stupid thing of of me!

Asriel: It's stuck! But why do you want it off? You look really nice in it.

C: R-really? I mean Asriel fuck off!

Temmie: HoI! TeMMie LovEs huGs!

UF! S: Can I just kill that damn thing already?! It's voice is too cheery.

US! S: Like mine?

UF! S: Especially like yours.


	18. Get dunked on part one

_**-Bring in underswap Undyne(scientist version) and W. D. G st3r(bug is purposeful) also they get a VERY SLOW Computer that can search any thing**_

 _ ***a shadow with white suit warps in for these Q's or talks***_  
 _ **Sans: meet Dr. Gaster stright from the void and a pun book.**_

 _ **Undyne: How do you like the Scientist you?**_

 _ **Chara:Not every one hates you. *Give a toy knife that can cause no harm* *hugs them as well***_

 _ **-*Finally*-**_  
 _ **Papyrus: here are some anti-pun headphones and tell me why don't you have a legendary Orange attack?**_

 _ ***shadow figure remains till next Question is answered***_

* * *

 **Srry but no Gaster right now! Srry Gaster friend but you have to stay in the void a little longer.**

US! Undyne: Oh gosh!

Undyne: Woah! Is that nerd me?

Alphys: Am-amazing!

US! S & US! P: Undyne!

US! P: Well our Undyne.

US! U: Sans and Papyrus! *looks around* my Sans and Papyrus!

U: The scientists me is well nerdy like Alphys so it's weird but cool! The nerds are chatting somewhere to. It's cute.

Chara: *looks at the toy knife in shock* finally! FINALLY! *accepts hug and stabs Sans repeatedly*

Sans: You know that's fake right? It's a toy.

C: I don't care! My imagination will have to do!

S: Yeah...gggeeeeettttt dunked on! *uses magic to throw Chara in a trash can that appeared out of nowhere*

F: Holy cheese Sans your magic! It's back!

S: Your right! Which means...*tries to teleport back can't* welp I still can't teleport.

UF! S: Magic's back?! *eye glows bloody red* hell yeah!

US! P: *eye glows orange* didn't know it was gone but sweet

P: Oh thank you very much! I will be sure to send you a plate of my finest spaghetti! Huh? Oh that! Well I don't really know that. Maybe I'll see if I do. Later ok?

 **I just added a training/battle room. Your welcome.**

F: No good will come from that. None.


	19. Temmie Invasion

_**Papyroo. Look! There's a Temmie! And another! And another! And another! *The tem multiplys for teh chapter* I bet they all wanna see your room! *Hugs Underfell sans now***_

 _ **Please add underlust and yanderetale.**_

Papyrus: Temmies have multiplied and invaded the rooms! Help! They're too cute!

Frisk: Eep! They're trying to eat me! Get off me you cute cat dog things!

Sans: Frisky here I come! Sorry Temmies but no messes with my girl. *summons a badass gaster blaster and blast the temmies off Frisk. They explode into candy*

F: Thanks Sans and di you just call me your-!

S: Shut it and let's help the others! *blushes blue*

UF! S: Don't hug me. *gets hugged again by temmies* I don't fucking like hugs! *summons red bones and stabs numerous Temmies*

US! S: They explode into candy? Better then getting messy blood everywhere.

Undyne: Get off of them! *makes energy spears and saves US! U and Alphys*

Chara: Die you cheerful bastards! DIE! HAHAHAH! *stabs temmies so hard that it penetrates through them killing them*

Asriel: Wow your really enjoying this Chara. That's creepy. *avoids killing Temmies*

US! S: Help! The Temmies are-myeh hehehe-tickling me to death!

UF! S: Hold on Blueberry!

S: #lol.

Alphys: I-i ship it!

Undyne: Yeah me too!

Frisk: Me three!

UF! S: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *blushing hard and summons a red gaster blaster, obliterating the temmies around US! S*

Frisk: Well I still ship it.

US! S: Thank you! *blushes slighty*

UF! S: Whatever. I just wanted to kill somethin'. Better be happy it wasn't you.

F: Ssssuuuuurrrreeee.

F: Wait what's Underlust and Yanderetale? *looks up UL*

F: It's just as bad as Undertail!

US! S: Change it change it change it!

UF! S: I still think it's pretty hot.

Undyne: Agreed.

C: Disgusting buttholes.

Asriel: Hey you didn't curse!

C: Whatever...bitc-butt.

Asr: *smiles wide*

Alp: Oh oh! Yanderetale sounds like Yandere simulator! It's this game where you play as this Japanese school girl who goes around her school murdering people that get in her way of loving Senpai! Oh s-sorry about t-that!

Undyne: That's my Alphys. *kisses her on the cheek*

F: Thanks Alphys. That was descriptive."

 **Anyway the answer is no ya weirdos-! Hey! How did you do that Sans? No one takes my bold text except me! Sorry Sans got in the way but sadly no UL or YT.**


	20. Singing dogs

_**Can Lesser Dog and Temmie do acapella together?**_

Temmie: *somewow survived the Temmie invasion* SuRe! TeMmie LuWs to sInG!

Lesser Dog: *barks in agreement*

Everyone: *Is transported to a theater room.*

Temmie & L. dog: *Stands on stage and starts to sing*

 _I Know What You Did Last Summer by:_

 _Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello_

 _Ah-ah, he-ey_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, he-ey_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _He knows_

 _Dirty secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killing me?_

 _He knows, he knows_

 _D-d-does he know_

 _Another's hands have touched my skin_

 _I won't tell him where I've been_

 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _She's slipping away_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

 _The pictures on her phone_

 _She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)_

 _Coming home, coming home_

 _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

 _Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)_

 _(He-ey)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)_

 _I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no_

 _(Ah-ah, he-ey)_

 _Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close_

 _I know_

 _When she looks me in the eyes_

 _They don't seem as bright_

 _No more, no more_

 _I know_

 _That she loved me at one time_

 _Would I promise her that night_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _It's tearing me apart (it's tearing me apart)_

 _She's slipping away (i'm slipping away)_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

 _The pictures on her phone_

 _She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)_

 _Oh, na, na, na, yeah_

 _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

 _Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (no, no, no)_

 _Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close (Hold me close)_

 _Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close_

 _(You know I didn't mean it, though)_

 _Tell me where you've been lately_

 _Tell me where you've been lately_

 _(Just hold me close)_

 _Tell me where you've been lately_

 _Tell me where you've been lately_

 _(Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)_

 _Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go_

 _(I didn't mean it, though)_

 _I know you didn't mean it, though_

 _I know you didn't mean it, though_

 _(I don't wanna let you go)_

 _Tell me you didn't mean it, though_

 _Tell me you didn't mean it, though (no, no, no)_

 _(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)_

 _I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though_

 _(Hold me close)_

 _I know you didn't mean it though_

 _I know you didn't mean it though_

 _I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close_

 _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

 _Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)_

 _(He-ey)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)_

 _(He-ey)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)_

 _I know._

Temmie: We'S DonE!

L. Dog: Yes we are. Thank you very much for listening. I mean *bark!*

Everyone: ...

Frisk: That was fucking fantastic!

US! Sans & Papyrus: *crying out loud saying it was beautiful*

UF! S: Well thanks for getting that catchy ass song stuck in my head!

Sans: Did any one just here Lesser and Temmie there can sing!?

Undyne: Those dogs can really sing!

Alphys: Y-yeah! I L-love that song!

US! U: I liked it. It was cute.

Toriel: That was so wonderful!

Asgore: Yes! Simply spended!

Sans: Are we just going to excuse that fact those dogs can sing?!

US! P: Apparently. People just don't understand.

Chara: It was...was...was! *sighs while looking at Asriel* good.

Asriel: Yay Chara liked it!

Chara: Shhh!


	21. Fell x Bb

_**Omg this is an awesome idea. But Chara though is a bitch. I hope Chara gets dunked on by Sans. But please ship Emo Sans and Blueberry together. They are sooooooo cute. Oh and Chara *flips Chara off***_

 _ **Please ship underfell sans and swap tale sans they are so cute**_

Chara: Your not the first one who's said this. Be original bitch. *flips off back*

Asriel: Be nice Chara.

Sans: Oh trust me, soon I will dunk Chara.

Alphys: Yes! You g-guys ship it too? Fell and Bb?

Fell (US! S): Ugh! No don't fucking ship that shit! Stop! *blushes*

Frisk: But your blushing!

Fell: S-so! FUCK!

Bb (US! S): I don't think you should ship us either. Fell really doesn't like that. I mean I'm o...*blushes too much to continue*

Fell: Great! Now you made Bb blush! You son of a-!

Frisk: Geez you cuss a lot.


	22. Movie time part 2

_**the ship is prepared *w* *continues hugging tem* abd i love temmies, so adorable! like a little puppy :o3**_

 _ **Since you all fell asleep during that last movie, you need to go and watch the Vatican tapes NOW! Then tell me your thoughts on it.**_

 _ **OK I want you all to have another movie day. Hey you all get to be lazy! Okay here's the list of movies!**_  
 _ **.Poltergeist**_  
 _ **.Spy**_  
 _ **.Mama**_  
 _ **.Red dawn**_  
 _ **.Oculus (hopefully you guys don't get scared of looking in the mirrors)**_  
 _ **.The conjuring**_  
 _ **.Ouija**_  
 _ **.The guardians of the galaxy**_  
 _ **.Pacific rim**_  
 _ **.If I stay**_  
 _ **.All of the fast and furious movies**_  
 _ **.All of the Harry Potter movies**_  
 _ **.The captive**_  
 _ **Yeah your probably going to have to do more than one page on this. Oh and this time I am making it to where you can't get tired during the movies. Also here,**_  
 _ ***A large comfy couch Spears on Front of the television. There's is also surround sound added to the t.v.***_  
 _ **And when you finish you popcorn, condiments and drinks more will appear automatically. Your welcome and have a fun time. Also you have to watch the movies. All of them!**_

Frisk: Alright. It looks like another movie day. To the t.v.!

Frisk: Ok the Vatican tapes.

 **Later**

Sans: Holy shit that was intense.

US! P: *now called Orange* No lie.

Fell: Hell yeah! That's more like it! That bitch was crazy possessed!

Bb: *curled up ons Fell* too scary!

Fell: *blushes intensly* Nah it was funny! Especially when-!

Bb: No more recaps please!

Fell: Ok ok. *gently starts to rub Bb's back softly*

Frisk: Oml That's so cute!

Fell: S-shut up! H-hey get off of me! *shoves Bb away blushing*

Bb: But I was comfortable!

Fell: S-so!? Just play the next movie.

Frisk: Fine! Mama is next!

 **Later**

Frisk: Geez I thought it was going to be a funny movie. That was creepy.

Sans: What is with these movies and demons and shit?!

Orange: Beats me.

Bb: I was tricked! It was a scary movie! *latches on to Fell again*

Fell: The ending was sappy as all balls those kids should have fell to their deaths. Now that is funny.

Bb: That's terrible! How could you say something like that? *moves slighty away from fell*

Fell: Cuz I can. Whatcha gonna do about it? *grabs Bb back and flashes his pointy fangs*

Bb: *too fluttered to say anything back*

Frisk: Next is the fast and the furious movies! *watches popcorn get refilled instantly* cool.

 **...**

Frisk: Whhhhyyyyy! Paul Walker noooo! *sings see you again sadly*

Sans: Aw come here Frisky. *wraps arm around Frisk*

Frisk: Thanks. *sniff*

Orange: Rest in piece my friend. RIP.

Bb: Those were some amazing movies! *does not know who Paul Walker is*

Fell: All I got from them was fucking hot cars. Now I wanna car.


	23. Temmie leaves

_***pounces onto chara and puts makeup on her face then takes away knife* strike two chara, no killing the adorable temmies *grabs and takes a temmy to text box land* my...um..cat? dog?..my tem!**_

Chara: Grrraahh! No not the knife I need to stab! Quit it you, you, you! Meany. What have I become?

Asriel: Yay no cussing again! Good job Chara! *kisses lighty on the cheek*

Chara: *blushes hard*

Temmie: ByI EveRyone! TemMie Go tO Text bOx lAnd!

Lesser Dog: Goodbye my love. May are paths once again cross my sweet. I mean *bark*

Everyon else:...

Fell: Well we got one of those dog things gone.

Bb: I will miss Temmie.

Sans: I sure as hell won't. I ate some of their death candy and it gave me a _temmie_ ache.

Orange, Fell and Frisk: *snickering*

Bb: Nooooooooo!

Papyrus: Ha! Jokes on you Sans! I got pun blocking earphones so I can't hear another one of you awful puns.

Frisk: OOOHHHHHHHH! Yo just got flamed son!


	24. Fell, Sans, and Orange fight

_**Who is stronger US Paps UF Sans or Undertale Sans ? Also bring Error Sans and if you bring him underfell sans should know he likes to steal his stuff**_.

Error: DiD I heAr My NaMe?

Sans: No ya didn't creep so leave.

Error: I'll Get iN tHerE sOmetHow...

Sans: Good luck with that. Anyway I don't really know. Probably me.

Fell: Just because we're the same doesn't mean were are. I'd kick you and orange juice over there ass.

Sans: Sure buddy. Let's settle this in the battle room we just got. I've been waiting to dunk someone.

Orange: Heheh you'll be surprised how I've waited too.

* * *

Frisk: Don't kill yourselves, please.

Bb: Becarful you guys!

Frisk: Yeah and keep it down! The others are asleep.

 **Good thing these walls sre sound proof. The others won't hear a thing!**

Frisk: Thanks for that. Ok start!

Sans: So who gonna move first?

Fell: Ha! You think I am? Please!

Orange: I forgot we're all lazy...I'll go first then. *eyes blazes orange as he tries to surprise Sans with some orange bones but fails*

Sans: *eye sparks blue" hehehe. Your gonna have to try harder then that.

* * *

Orange frowns lighty before grinning slighty. Suddenly red bones fly at his direction as he quicky dodges. Another batch came towards him this time blue. This was gonna be one hell of a battle. Sans was grining now as he dodged attacts from both Fell and Orange. He quickly summoned a gaster blaster and aimed it at Fell. He quickly dodged, growling and summoned his own. It was white like his but with a red tint to it like Sans's was blue. Sans dodged it but was quickly surprised by Oranges sneak attack.

"Slippery devil." he grinned as he used his magic to pick Orange up and throw him. Orange was stunned but quickly covered as Fell sent a barrage of red bones coming his way. He barely had time to dodge them. Fell then turned his attention to Sans as he used his magic to trip him. It worked as the og fell with surprise. Before Fell could do anything though he just barley missed a orange bone flying at him. Orange had almost had Fell but he was just to fast. The three then faced eachother bones ready until Frisk called time.

* * *

Sans: I guess we're all leveled in strength I guess. Geez I'm beat.

Fell: I still *yawn* totally could have...*falls asleep with Bb on the couch*

Orange: *Snoring loudly in his room*


	25. No human AU's

_**I know I've been recommending like crazy, but I have one more for awhile. Human AU Toriel and Sans?**_

Human Sans: What the-!

Sans: Many AU's! * uses magic to pull bith humans back into the portal drom which they came*

Frisk: Was that human you and mom?

Sans: Yeah pretty weird right?

Frisk: He was hot...

Sans: *eye flickers blue* What was that Frisky?

Frisk: N-nothing!

Sans: I'm the one and only Sans you need. *kisses frisk roughly on her lips*

Frisk: ...geez...*blushes all over*


	26. AU searching part one

_**Hey everyone! So here is a computer where you can search up all of these AU's. Also tell me your thoughts and opinions on them.**_  
 _ **.Reapertale**_  
 _ **.GZtale**_  
 _ **.Underfresh**_  
 _ **.Outertale**_  
 _ **.Errortale**_  
 _ **.Sugartale**_  
 _ **.Cattale**_  
 _ **.Undernovela**_  
 _ **.Littletale**_  
 _ **.Kindertale**_  
 _ **.Christmas party**_  
 _ **.Aftertale**_  
 _ **.Gastersans! Au**_  
 _ **.Skelefrisk**_  
 _ **That's all for now but if you want to know the overall AU's that I know of there are exactly 82.**_

* * *

Sans: 82 total AU's and you better believe we're naming them all!

Frisk: This is not Honest Game Trailors!

Sans: Sorry.

Fell: Are we gonna look them up or what?

Frisk: Geez your impatient.

Frisk: Ok Reapertale.

Sans: Holy shit I look awesome! Wait is that..Nevermind

Frisk: Yo look at mom! She looks like she'll kill you in two seconds or less.

Fell: No fucking fair! How come you get the bomb ass shit?

Bb: I think it's scary looking.

Fell: You think everything's scary.

Orange: Emo's right it isn't fair.

Fell: Hey Orange juice, *looks at Bb which is giving him puppy eyes* shut the-just shut up.

Frisk: Cute now next is Gztale!

Sans: Sounds like holy shit! I'm awesome looking again!

Frisk: Look at Paps! My Paps!

Sans: ...why does he keep showing up...

Fell: Fuck me! It's too cool!

Frisk: Look at me and Chara. Coolness to the max. Now it's Underfresh.

Sans: What the hell am wearing?

Frisk: *dies of laughter*

Fell: You can have this AU good lord. It's too bright!

Bb: Wow! It's so amazing! I love the collrs and everything.

Orange: I'm gonna throw up rainbows...

Frisk: HAHAHHA! OK ok, the next is Outertale. Hahaha!

Sans: Space? All I'm getting from this is space and a cute picture of starry Asriel.

Orange: I'm trippin' balls man.

Fell: ...

Frisk: I think it's really cool looking! Next!

Sans: Let me do this one. Ok I'm skipping over this one.

Frisk: No no! Errortale is next!

Bb: *whimpers softly*

Fell: What the hell...*hold Bb slighty*

Orange: *eye blazes orange*

Frisk: Wasn't he trying to get in here?... Next next!

ErRor: Oh c'Mon! I'm nOT ThaT Bad!

Frisk: Eep! Go away! Shoo shoo!

Sans: ...next is Sugertale. Wtf?

Frisk: Oh my gosh! Your too cute! You look so edible, Cookies and Cream!

Sans: Never in yoir life say that again.

Frisk: Cookies and Cream. *runs*

Sans: Frisk! *chases*

Fell: Ew sweets.

Bb: They so yummy!

Orange: *snickers softly* I'm sure they are.

Frisk: Next is Cattale-ah !*still running*

Sans: *stops* we're all freakin' cats?

Frisk: Why am I have cat food-aw look at Sans! In fact I wouldn't mind of all you Sans' turned into cats.

Fell: I will break all ya bones Frisk if you say that again.

Frisk: I wouldn't mind of all you Sans' turned into cats. *runs again*

Fell: C'mere! *chases*

Frisk: lolz!

Bb: Next one is Undernovela!

Sans: Who did this? Who the FRISK did this?! I don't friskin' like Tori!

Frisk: What the-! Sans you like Toriel?

Sans: NO I LIKE YOU! I'm pretty sure that's been established.

Frisk: I like you too. *hugs*

Fell: Ugh! Mushy stuff.

Bb: Yay for hugs! *hugs Fell*

Fell: No hugs!

Orange: Glad no one ships me with anyone..last one for now is littletale.

Frisk: Awwwww! Everyone's so cute! Look at Undyne! She looks like a sweetheart!

Bb: They are cute arn't they?

Frisk: Yes!

Sans: I look so young, so-!

Fell: Dumb.

Sans: *flings across room*

Fell: Ow bitch!

Orange: I have to admit their cute.

Frisk and Bb: I KNOW RIGHT?!


	27. Error and Fresh

_**. . *Stares at Underswap and underfell sans* ... Narcissistic self shipping sinners... 0w0 I need to bring in a totally fresh, radical brah in here for help. *Pushes UnderFresh Sans in through door* *Tosses in Error Sans as well* VwV**_

 _ **Anyway, Frisky, I, blue, Have tormented you enough with telling all the Sans to get up close and bite you and all... Twice... Thrice if you count the jacket. So, instead, have some revenge of your own. :3 *Gives frisk the ability to multiply like Tem for the chapter and let them do what they want to all Sans* Yoss.**_

Fell: What are not-no- UGH! Don't ship us!

Bb: What I'm a sinner? No!

Underfresh sans (Fresh): Yo where am I?

Error: FInAlly I gOt in. Thanks random box.

Bb: Run away! Eep!

Frisk: Shit! Sans!

Fell: Fuck there's more?!

Sans: Geez the creepy one is here as well as fashion disaster!

Error: Aw c'mon I'm not that bad I'm I?

Bb: yes you are... *hides behind Orange*

Orange: This day just keeps on getting better and better huh? *eye slighty a flame*

Frisk: Oh so I can multiply now? Cool! See I would love to get my revenge but now right now. You kinda brought creepy Sans over here and now we have to deal with him. And fashion diva over there. Oh and imma girl. *points to chest*

Sans: We all know that Frisky. *winks*

Frisk: Just shut up and focus on them two.

Sans: Whatever Frisky~!


	28. Pillowtalk

_**I'M BACK!*the ever famous black shadow with white suit warp in***_  
 _ **-Who's Been messing with my gift to chara**_  
 _ **-well I'll have to fix that but I do want to tell you**_  
 _ **-that Temmies are infinite and most immune to**_  
 _ **-damage unless they are false replicas!**_  
 _ **-anyway...**_

 _ **-How about Underswap chara(like frisk but much nicer) and lord fluffybuns(Asgor)**_

 _ ***Give Chara Choice of new toy knife or self-replicating chocolate bar***_

 _ **Papyrus and US!sans:I want to see a fierce but playful battle**_

 _ **Reg. Sans and UF! Sans: why do you hate Error? Also Emo watch your language or get you mouth sewn shut!**_

 _ ***something like a whisper* to sans: where is His research all I'm finding is ashes.**_

 _ **Frisk: How do you like the new additions?, and I'm sorry but I can't think of a gift for you in this awkward situation.**_

 _ ***gives sans a blanket and very fluffy pillow***_  
 _ **Sans:Nap only at ends of chapters**_

 _ ***gives US! Undyne and Alphys a pile of random unconnected manga***_  
 _ **US! Undyne and alphys:this is all I could find.**_

 _ ***gives Toriel and Asgore a cup of black rose tea (cup refills with any tea type they want)***_  
 _ **Toriel and Asgore:Try a cup of the tea.(tea is bitter yet sweet)**_

 _ **Papyrus: like the anti-pun headphones?**_

 _ **-*Finally*-**_  
 _ ***makes Chara a little less girly by darkening the dress***_

 _ **True review(cut this part)**_  
 _ **Good writing style, mix of characters, unlikely situation. Pretty darn good! 9/10 reason:you need better titles**_

* * *

 **Thank you! I gotz a 90%!**

US! Chara (Nara): ...

Chara: Nice me...he..hehe... ! KILL IT WITH FIRE! BURN THIS UNHOLY CREATURE!

Asriel: Chara no! Be nice!

Chara: No! There's already another me doing so! *grumbles* chocolate bar now...

Nara: Sans, Papyrus...what's going on? Oh no it's Frisk!

Bb: Hey Chara, well...oh Nara! And calm down. This Frisk is nice just like you, weird isn't it?

Nara: Very. Where-!

Frisk: No escaping rooms with a buncha monsters. Text boxes can talk to you and so can a random voice.

Sans: Your gettin' numb to this huh?

Frisk: Pretty much. Hey the text asked you and Fell a question.

Sans: Oh? Let's see...oh him...he just gives off bad vibes. Plus those pictures didn't help his case. I don't if that's me or somethin' he's just creepy...

Fell: Og's right. That motherfucker ain't nothin' but trouble. Those pictures...Bb looked so scared...hey fuck you I can cuss when nether the hell I want! You ain't gonna do jack!

Bb: Fell calm down! Oh the text box request me? A friendly fight with the Papyrus me? Sure! Papyrus! Papyrus!

Papyrus: Oh hello Bb! You called?

Bb: The text box request us to have a fierce but playful battle! I don't really wanna fight though...

Papyrus: Me neither...I've got it! How about a pillow fight? That way it can still be fierce but playful! Also soft!

Bb: That's a great idea! Let's do it!*runs to a room and grabs pillow*

Papyrus: *does the same*

Bb: Ahhhhhhhhh! *charges*

Papyrus: Nyehhhhhhhhhh! *hits Bb softly*

Bb: Oh no! The great and powerful blueberry has fallen! But not before I take you too!*hits Papyrus back*

Papyrus: NNNOOOOOO! *fakes death*

Sans: Oohhhhhkkkkkk. *hears whisper* hehe what do ya mean? *eye flickers slighty*

Frisk: You ok Sans?

Sans: Yeah..don't worry about Frisk. Answer your question.

Frisk: Well ok...um besides Error everyone here is ok in my book.

Error: Why does no one like mE? I haven't DOne anythIng yet.

Frisk: Yeah...yet.

Error: I thought you were the nice one...Frisky.

Frisk: D-don't call me that. Only Sans gets to. *blushes slighty*

Error: Well I am one of the many so, pick and choose Frisky~.

Frisk: *horribly fluttered* Geez...ok I'll give you a chance. Mess up and we're not cool got it?

Error: Of course Frisky... *leaves*

Sans: *watched with a scowl* Flirting with my Frisk now huh? I'm on to ya Error. Oh thanks, I guess. I needed these.

Alphys and Dyne: *Fan girl scream* YYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Fell: Ow my freakin' ears ladies!

Asgore: Oh look! The text box gave us some tea. Please Tori-I mean Toriel would you like some.

Toriel: ...fine...Asgore. *blushes slighty* You may call me Tori again. Don't mess that up.

Asgore: Thank you! I-i won't swear!

Papyrus: I simply adore them! Please could you make some for Bb? He hates puns just as much as I do and since there's multiple Sans now, there's bound to be some terrible puns.

Chara: Thanks...dork.


	29. Chara Tem?

_**plz gives me uf tori**_  
 _ **also Chara: you have to kiss and hug everyone or else you slowly turn into a temi**_

Toriel: Arn't I enough? *sad face*

Asgore: Of course Tori!

Toriel: Thank you Asgore.

Chara: NNNOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THOSE CREATURES! *runs kissing and hugging everyone* *kisses and hugged Asriel the longest.*

Chara: Speak about this and you all DIE.

Everyone: ...


	30. Locked in a room

_**Please uf sans lock og sans and frisk in thier room as sick joke please and hide the key.**_  
 _ **p.s papyrus heres some spagehti**_

Fell: With plesure. Hey Frisky and Og!

Frisk: What's up?

Sans: The sky. Now whatcha need Felly?

Fell: I will Kill you in your sleep one day. Anyway um your Toriel uh needs you to get somethin' for her in that room. Yeah that's it.

Sans: What does she need and why does it require both of us to get it?

Fell: Uuhh I don't know what it is! Oh she uh that Frisk was too scared to go by herself.

Frisk: I'm like 17 now. Typicall Mom. C'mon Sans.

Sans: Wait wait does it look like?!

Fell: It's uhh i don't know white?!

Frisk: K!

Sans: All I see is a bed and room.

Frisk: Yeah. Fell are you sh-! Hey!

Fell: *locks door and hides key*

Fell: Sorry! Not really though. The text box wanted this. Bye.

Frisk: Open this door! Fell! Fell? Fell now!

Sans: Now we're locked in a small room with a small bed. Hey could be worse.

Frisk: Are you kitting me? We're stuck in-!

Sans: You talk to much ya know that? *grabs Frisk and lays her gently on the bed him hovering above her.*

Frisk: What the heck? S-sans?

Sans: Just hush Frisk. It won't get to that point even though that would be _Frisky_!

Frisk: Oh gosh..

Sans: I haven't had a decent moment with you since we got here. Plus I wanna taste how sweet you've grown.

Frisk: Geez...

Sans:* plants kisses on on Frisk's face and neck. Then nips her gently there. *

Sans: You know I saw Error flirtin' with ya. You have got flustered, cute. He gonna get dunked on for that by the way. *before Frisk could respond gathers her lips in for a full kiss*

Frisk: *Whole first half of body is red*

Sans: Heheh you blush so easily Frisky... *nips her again harder on the neck*

Fell: Fine, Fine Bb! I'll let them go!

Frisk: Oh shit!

Fell: *Opens door to see Sans sitting on the bed caring Frisk bridal style in his arms*

Fell: There's no way you could have fucked her that fast.

Sans: *blushes deeply* No we didn't do anything like that!

Fell: *grins wickedly* ssuuureee.

Papyrus: WOWIE! SPAGHETTI!


	31. Chara possess Frisk

_***a bright light fills the room**_  
 _ ***everyone is blinded, expect for...**_  
 _ ***Chara**_

 _ **A voice whispers in Chara's head; "I give you, my dear murdering friend, a chance to possess anyone of the fresh meat. Make them do as you please for a short while. You may only possess one at a time, but you may switch anytime until the end of the session."**_

 _ ***the bright light leaves but hopes that the screams were beautiful.**_

 _ **"Goodbye..." an ominous voice said, voice fading.**_

 _ **(Seriously though, screams boost my mortality.)**_

Chara: You are so devilishly wonderful! I will possess...Frisk!

Frisk: Wait what-!

Chara: Finally! All this determination! It's mine!

Frisk: Chara what the hell?!

Asriel: Chara no! I thought we were past that!

Frisk (Chara): Stupid Asriel did you really think I cared? I played you like a fool!

Asriel: ...no... *crying*

Frisk: Get outta my body and say sorry!

Sans: What's goin' on? Why's Asriel cryin'

Frisk: Chara is-!

Frisk (C): I have all the power you can't hurt me cause you just llloooovvee Frisk!

Sans: *eye blazes* You evil little bitch! Getta Frisk!

Frisk (C): No...now ggeeeeetttt dunked on!

Everyone else: OOOOHHHHHHH-!

Sans: *Gives them the scarest face ever*

Everyone: We mean, BBBBOOOOOO!

Frisk (C): Now I can get my revenge! *runs over to Sans* *gets ready to punch but Chara falls out*

Chara: Wait, NO! I take it back, back!

Frisk: Kick her ass!

Sans: No need to tell me. *Summons a large gaster blaster and blast Chara*

Chara: *is surprised her health comes up. 1/95 HP* helllpp...

Frisk: Oh shit! Sans no more ok?!

Sans: *struggling between killing Chara and listening to Frisk* Fine..

Asriel: Why Chara...why?

Chara: I'm evil Asriel...I'm no good...just leave. *whispers to textbox* Totally worth almost dieing.

Frisk: *Slaps her was a butterscotch pie*


	32. No fighting plz

_**I'm back! Any chance of more romantic scenes with just Chara and Asriel.**_

 _ **Error sans I think your cool although I don't appreciate half of the things you do**_

Frisk: Sorry. After the stunt Chara pulled Asriel is hurt by it. Their not gonna have any shipping moments unfortunately. That was my favorite ship too

Alphys: Yours i-is Chara x A-asriel? Mine is Bb x Fell.

Fell: Stop that! Don't ship us! Hell we're basically the same fuckin' guy! *blushes*

Frisk: But your completely different in everyway. That's what makes the ship so perfect! Bb balances you out.

Fell: Grrrrrr...

Error: Eh it's your opinIoN. Just don't expect me not to kill you when this is over. *winks*

Frisk: Error! What did I tell you?! No killing textboxes!

Error: Sorry FrisKy it won't happen again.

Frisk: *blushes* It better not...

Sans: Call Frisk Frisky again. I dare ya...

Frisk: Please don't...no fighting...

Error: FfffrIskyYyy!

Sans: *eye burst into blue flames* Your gettin' it now bitch.

Error: Then cOme and Get me!

Frisk: No wreaking the house! Go into the battle room or something!

Error & Sans: *staring other down with scary ass glazes*

Frisk: Oh geez...


	33. Sans and Frisk sing a well known song

_**Frisk sing the creepiest song you know! If you can't find one try vocaloid. Oliver have one of the creepiest called secrets of wisteria. Very creepy, but also have good songs like the undertaker's daughter or murmurs of time. Also do a duet with a sans. the song is called at the beginning. Very beautiful. Also why did you fall underground? Also bring in US Frisk, UF Frisk, and thepacifrisk that fresh knows also core frisk.**_

F: The creepiest song...Oh! I know! But...I don't like to sing...or sing creepy songs...

Sans: Aww c'mon Frisky! I'll sing with you!

Everyone: !

Undyne: I've been trying for years to get him to sing! How'd you do it Frisk?!

Papyrus: Yes! We've been bothering him ever since we got him singing about puns. *eye roll*

Fell: Og can sing? Nah, I don't believe it.

Bb: I do!

Orange & Fell: You believe in everything. *looks at eachother*

Fell: ... *doesn't know what to do so just blushes very lighty*

Orange: ...okkkk...

Sans: This shipping thing is gettin' outta hand...don't you dare Alphys.

Alphys: D-dang it.

Sans: So whatcha wanna sing kid?

Frisk: I'll song but not a creepy song. *whispers*

Sans: Nice song, but my parody is better. O-ok let's do this.

Frisk: Your confidence...it's faltering. It's ok we're doing it together.

Alphys & Dyne: I SHIP IT!

Sans: *pulls Frisk in for a kiss* You know it.

Frisk: *blushes* Ok, ok let's do this.

Sans: Ok...let's go.

F: _This is Garnet._  
 _Back together._  
 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better._  
 _And every part of me is saying "Go get her."_

S: _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules._  
 _Come at me without any of your fancy tools._  
 _Let's go, just me and you._  
 _Let's go, just one on two._

F & S: _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._  
 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_  
 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle._  
 _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single._ _And you're not gonna stop what we made together._  
 _We are gonna stay like this forever._  
 _If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer._  
 _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are._

 _I am made (2x times)_  
 _O-o-o-o-of_  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _O-o-o-o-of_ _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

F: _This is who we are._  
 _This is who I am._  
 _And if you think you can stop me,_  
 _Then you need to think again._

S: _'Cause I am a feeling,_  
 _And I will never end,_  
 _And I won't let you hurt my planet,_  
 _And I won't let you hurt my friends._

F: _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._  
 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_  
 _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,_  
 _'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of._

S: _But I am even more than the two of them._  
 _Everything they care about is what I am._  
 _I am their fury, I am their patience,_  
 _I am Determination._ *Frisk slighty groans*

F & S: _I am made O-o-o-o-of_  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _O-o-o-o-of_  
 _And it's stronger than you._ _L-o-o-o-ove._  
 _O-o-o-o-of_  
 _L-o-o-o-ove._  
 _And it's stronger than you._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _O-o-o-o-of_  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _And it's stronger than you._

 _O-o-o-o-of_  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._  
 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Frisk: Really? Determination? We were doing the original!

Sans: Sorry it's the best part though!

Frisk: Of your song!

Everyone: *starts roaring with cheer*

Undyne: DAMN! Both of you can sing! Hella good!

Bb: I loved it!

Orange & Fell: You love everything. *now there's small blushing on both of their faces and they can't tell why*

Frisk: Sorry if it's not the song you wanted but I just really love that song!

Frisk: Oh. Why I fell in the Underground.

Sans: Dang even I don't know that one

Everyone: *moves closer to hear*

Frisk: Geez! Anyway I was just curious geez! I had heard stories and wanted to see if they were true. Besides being an orphan wasn't much fun anyway but now I have you guys! And them too... *stares at all the AU's*

Toriel: I never knew...I'm so sorry my child!

Frisk: This is why I never told anyone..I'm fine really.

Sans: Yes you are. *winks*

Frisk: Sans!

Sans: Hehehe...(Hey text box, one Frisk is all we need. The Og Frisk. Got it? I don't care if their good or bad or whatever. We don't need any more Frisk, no one can replace her. I'm aure that wasn't your intent though so no worries. ;-) )

 **Sorry guys it took so long for me to send you the message. Just busy doing Bold Text things...**

Friak: It's alright!

Bb: All is forgiven!

Fell & Orange: You forgive-! Fuck! *both blushes*

Sans: Wow...just wow.

Alphys: Hey textbox people! Um me and Dyne wanna s-start shipping all the monsters in here so um can you h-help us out?

Dyne: Yeah so far we've got; Frisk x Sans, Bb x Fell, Fell x Orange now, Asriel x Chara, Toriel x Asgore and that's about it.

Alphys: Wait don't forget-!

Dyne: Oh yeah! Alphys x Undyne and US! Alphys x me Dyne.

Sans: What are ya ladies talkin' bout?

Dyne & Alphys: N-nothing!

 **(To textbox ppl: Sorry about me not sending your messages through sooner I just got busy!)**


	34. Get dunked on part two

_***shadow with with white suit warps in but slightly translucent ***_

 _ **-Well It's get harder to manifest a form here**_  
 _ **-so I'll try to be quick**_

 _ **Error! Sans: Please fight mister fresh(aka fresh! Sans)**_

 _ **Bb:sorry but *tibia* honest I only had 1 pair of anti-pun headphones so here a cheap replacement(aka noise canceling headphones)**_

 _ **Sans:His research I thing you know after all he was a skeleton and besides If I can't make this form stable I can't come back**_

 _ **Chara:*secretly passes chara toy in a physics book* Take a look on page 10 ;)**_

 _ **Agore and Toriel:how did you like the black rose tea**_

 _ **-*turns slightly more transparent***_  
 _ **-sorry but that's my cue to leave,later everyone**_  
 _ **-also Mettaton wants to know why they aren't**_  
 _ **-in here yet..**_

Error: But why? *looks at outfit* Ok, yeah this nEeds to HAppen now.

Fresh: Woah bruh! Don't mess us this fly ass outfit ok?

Error: You really need to go. (You and your whole universe...)

Fresh: You wanna go bruh?!

Error: Uh sure...

Fresh: Let's diddly darn do this!

Error & Everyone else: ...

Frisk: The 80's called they wanted there everything back.

Everyone! OOOOOHHHHHHHHVAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!

Sans: Getttttttttt dunked on!

Fresh: My outfit is outta this world bruh! Your just jelly bruh.

Frisk: Suurrrrreee...anyway just fight.

Error: Fine. *picks up Fresh by his soul, with his strings and tosses him in a random trash can*

Error: Get dUnked oN.

Everyone: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! AGAIN!

Fresh: Totally not cool...

Bb: Huh? Oh Thank You! It's quite alright but please, no more puns.

Sans: I thought it was _Sans_ -ational.

Bb: NNOOOOO! *puts on headphones* much better.

Sans: I don't know w-what your whisperin' boxy. Juat leave me alone alright?

Frisk: You talk to yourself too much Sans.

Sans: Y-yeah, to myself...hey Chara it's wants ya.

Chara: What now?! I don't want your stupid book! I just want Asriel to trust me again...

Asriel: ...

Chara: *sighs*

Sans: Harsh. Hey Tori and gore, question.

Toriel: Oh well now! Oh how I loved the tea! It great! Asgore may have liked it to much...

Asgore: *scratching arms* I need more...

Mettaton: Oh I'm here alright! Wanna picture of your truly? *poses sexually doing a split*

Papyrus: *Accidentally looks over there and blushes hard.*

Dyne & Alphys: Papyrus x Mettaton. Check.


	35. Short stuff

_**For the power of being able to abuse my powers, I summon thy 10 random characters.**_

Sans: Heheh, you don't have said power buddy.

Frisk: Sans who are you talking to again?

Sans: Nothin' kiddo.


	36. No love for Chara

_**I'm sorry Chara.**_  
 _ **please take this apology katana and ak47**_

Chara: Really?! Than-! *sees Asriel look at her*

Asriel: There really is no hope for you is there? *shakes head*

Chara: Asriel...

Asriel: No leave me alone Chara. I'm not even gonna try to stop you.

Chara: ...fuck off textbox I don't need those things. Asriel see I refused them!

Asriel: ... *leaves*

Frisk: Ouch.

Chara: *takes Katana* Say something else I fucking dare you!

Asriel: *sighs*

Chara: Wait! Shit! *puts knife back*

Sans: lololololololol!


	37. Kids and favorite songs

_**Heya! Could you bring in Littletale Toriel and Asgore? It should be amusing (downright hilarious)**_  
 _ **Anyway, questions! Are any of you familiar with the Undertale soundtrack? The tunes that play whether it be walking through the Ruins, solving puzzles with Papyrus, or fighting a boss monster (i.e Toriel, Napstablook, Papyrus, Sans, etc)? Well, I think at least Sans knows about it so...to whoever is familiar with this, which soundtrack is your most favorite?**_  
 _ ***For Sans: You have to pick something other than Megalovania**_

LittleToriel (Tori): Assy I'm scared!

LittleAsgore (Assy): Don't worry Tori, I got you!

Toriel: Why there are younger versions Asgore!

Sans: *laughing hard* Assy! I always knew Asgore was an as ASSy!

Asgore: Hey! My nickname was cool!

Frisk: *laughing too*

Tori: Look Assy bigger us!

Assy: Wow I look so old!

Tori: Me too! Goodness I need to lay off the butter scotch pies!

Sans: *in the background laughing*

Asgore: *sigh*

Toriel: Poor Assy... And me. *hugs Asgore*

Asgore: T-toriel!

Frisk: Cute! So cute!

Sans: Enough of that. Anyway yeah we've all heard the songs. They randomly start playing for almost everything we do.

Frisk: Pretty much. I love Megalovania though!

Sans: Hehehe I wonder why...since it can't be my own theme it's Spider dance. Muffet can drop some sick beats.

Alphys: Wow really! Mine is too!

Undyne: Mine is a a battle against a true hero. It's awesome!

Papyrus: Mine is death by glamour Mettaton's theme! It's very catchy!

Mettaton: *blushes* Mine is your theme Papyrus.

Sans: *studders* Gross...

Error: I think it's rOmAntic! *trying not to throw up*

Sans: *Makes a portal* Woah...that's new. *takes Tori and Assy, throws them in* No more little kids, plus I found out a new power how cool is that!

Frisk: Pretty legit.


	38. Undyne doesn't like Chara

_**Dang it Chara! As punishment you have to take care of Asriel until he's better! And you can't kill me because I have the Hulk...**_

Chara: Asriel's not sick if that's what your implying besides he won't let me...and what the hell is a hulk?

Alphys: I think i-it's-!

Chara: Shut up no one asked your scary ass!

Alphys: O-oh...

Undyne: YOU MOTHER FUCKER HOW DARE YOU! *summons an energy spear*

Chara: Shit. *runs*

Undyne: GET BACK HERE!

Sans: T-that's all folks!

Frisk: Wrong show.


	39. Chara tries to make up

_**Chara, either you apologize to Asriel with a KIOSS or you have to get dunked on by Sans 1000 times in a row every day. Also you have to eat Toriel if you don't.**_

Chara: I'm sorry Asriel. *trys to kiss but gets pushed*

Asriel: I don't believe you at all Chara. I can see it your eyes you don't mean it.

Chara: Grrr! Fine your fucking right I don't!

Asriel: ...*wips a tear*

Chara: W-wait! I take it back I take it back! I swear!

Asriel: No you've shown me how you feel.

Chara: I'm sorry!


	40. No

_**(This is so awesome!)**_  
 _ **Bwahahahahaha! This is great! I'd personally like to see everyone sent to a room with their ship.**_  
 _ **The catch?**_  
 _ **They can't come out of the room until they divulge a secret the other person in the room didn't know. If they get mad, they have to kiss and make up!**_

 _ **(Also you can either put all of the Sans and Frisk in a room or seperate them)**_

 _ ***cues evil music***_

 **Thank you! But I think the monster like it out the rooms, besides Sans won't let me.**

Sans: No. Just no.

Frisk: So rude.


	41. Mario in Undertale

_**Please do Doggo x Lesser Dog! Because he's all alone after Temmie left...**_

 _ **I liked the chapter, but the duet was supposed to be the song called At the beginning. Oh well, I dare everyone to watch Mario in undertale.**_

Doggo: Where am I!? Something moved! I must touch it! *Touchs Lesser dog's head making it's neck grow*

Lesser dog: *bark, bark*

Doggo: That bark, it was so...sexy! And whoever made it moved! I must touch it, again! *pats Lesser's head making its neck grow even more*

Lesser Dog: *bark, bark, sexy bark*

Everyone: ...

Sans: Ok let's watch this video.

 **later...**

Sans: What the fuck!? My sexy eye?! The fuck?!

Papyrus: I was in love with a plumer...dear god..

Mettaton: I would never do such things!

Alphys: I would n-never watch something like that!

Undyne: Well I was pretty much accurate.

Toriel: He seemed so evil! He gave me such a hard time!


	42. Long chapter fill of stuff

**_Dear my darling friend, Error_**

 ** _I have noticed that you haven't gotten that much attention. Neither has fruitloops but I'll cover that next review. VwV First off, I heard you don't like hugs or handshakes anymore so can I please pet your skull and not die? {3 I'll give you a wonderful gift! *Slowly and gently pets the top of his skull* *w*_**

 ** _Okay, gift time! w *Hands over an autographed poster of asgoro*_**

 ** _And now that we got that out of the way.. I gave Frisk an opportunity to get some revenge on sans but she didn't wanna play along when I brought you here so new game! Torture both of them! Error! You pretty much get close to Frisk and flirt with her the whole chapter! Sans, just watch from the side... ):3_**

 ** _And now... Questions!_**

 ** _Toriel, have you ever tried cooking with Papyroo?_**

 ** _Asgore, so.. You start watching that animu yet?_**

 ** _Papyrus, Do you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike a certain robot?_**

 ** _Mettaton: Do you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike a certain skelebro?_**

 ** _Sans: How you doing today? :3_**

 ** _Fell: If I told you to beat up blueberry would you take the chance? Since all other Underfell monsters would in a heartbeat to have such an easy time. Or will you decline because you have grown a bit attached to him~?_**

 ** _BB/Orange: so which one of you make spaghetti...?_**

 ** _Fresh: Yo there bruh~. What bout chu? You got any good vibes when near Frisk? Anything... Frisky you think bout when near that radical chick? Maybe wanna savagely clink teeth with her? (You don't have lips so... :P )_**

 ** _Error: Hold Frisk's hand neow._**

 ** _Chara: That's it! ):V I CANNOT STAND IT. IT'S TEMPTING. PLAY AROUND WITH ASRIEL'S FLOPPY ADORABLE EARS! It'd be so cute {3_**

 ** _Undyne: This is a challenge only hardcore monsters can do. smooch Alphys._**

 ** _Alphys: DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE SURE UNDYNE DON'T SMOOCH YOU._**

 ** _Sans: If you cannot take errorXFrisk then Fight! ):V_**

* * *

Error: What no! I'm hardly so barbaric...lucky you I am feeling quite happy todAy YaY! So no death fOr now.

Sans: Hehehe, fruit loops, hehe I wonder who that is?...*looks at Mettaton*

Mettaton: Hey! Hm!

Error: Hey that's actually something good. Flirt with Frisk? Why I simply cannot do such a-! Hell yes. Now it's time to become; Mr. Steal yo girl. *slides over to Frisk*

Frisk: Oh hey Error!

Error: Oh nothing much Frisky I was just admiring your sweet ass over there that's all. *winks*

Frisk: Oh um t-that's cool...*blushes hard*

Sans: Did you really just tell me to sit and watch from the sides? Yeah ok for now. If he takes it too far he's gonna have a- no he's gonna fucking DIE.

Error: *places hand lighty hand Frisk cheek* I see you and Sans have grown pretty close huh?

Frisk: *Tries to move away but can't for some reason. Error's magic. Blushes somemore.* Y-yeah why?

Error: Oh it got me thinking...say how old are you?

Frisk: 17 why?

Error: Oh nothin' much sweetheart.

Sans: (I don't know how long I can keep this pacifist thing up.)

Toriel: Well no actually...it's just that, he learned from Undyne and Undyne style is...well slighty destructive. Sorry.

Asgore: What ever do you mean? Ineedmoreblackorwhateverthefuckyoucalledittea. I mean nothing!

Papyrus: Well why wouldn't I! Mettaton is as almost as great as I am and that is truly an amazing feat if I do say some myself! Plus he's looks just as good as my spaghetti!

Mettaton: Y-you mean all of that Papyrus? *blushes*

Papyrus: Why of course I would never-!

Mettaton: That's the most cutest thing anyone haever said to me! Thank you Papy! *hugs tighty*

Papyrus: Your w-welcome Mettaton. *blushes intensely*

Sans: I'm doing great! *nearly summons 100 gaster blasters at Error and Mettaton*

Fell: Of couse I would! He's nothing but a-!

Bb: *has one a cute blue cat eared onesie with tiny bones* Hey look Fell Imma cat! Myeh!

Fell: ...I can't mother fucking do this! *walks up to Bb, pins him to a wall and kisses him rather roughly*

Bb...*blushing everywhere*

Fell: What the fuck did I just do?!

Orange: Good question, I'm waiting for tha answer myself. *eye flashes too*

Fell: Screw this too I'm not a little bitch !*jumps up and pecks Orange on the cheek*

Fell: I'm gonna run now. *locks himself in a room*

Orange & Bb: ...*both blushing*

Orange: *still blushing and dazed* Me...

Fresh: I like you funky style bruh! Frisk? Heck yeah! She's a radical babe with a smokin' bod but brosive Sans has already got her though, or so I diddly darn thought. Now Error\ Edgy Mc my chemical Romance bruh is tryin' a chance with her. Totally tubular! But to be 100% right now I could totally take Frisk if I wanted too. Those other bruh got nothin' this radical skeleton!

Error: *grabs Frisk hand and kisses messily with tongue and all.* Hehehe you taste like heaven kid!

Frisk: *looks for Sans trying not to be slight attacted. Blushing*

Sans: (That's fuckin' it) *begans to walk over to Error and Frisk*

Chara: Asriel please! The textbox wants me to do it!

Asriel: No! Chara I can't trust you anymore let alone touch me! *starts to walk away*

Chara: ...Asriel! *starts crying*

Everyone: Chara cries?!

Asriel: Chara! *runs over to hug her* you really do care...

Chara: Yes! If I didn't I wouldn't be here crying! I didn't even know i could...this feeling...

Asriel: It's love! Not that kind of LOVE but love! The kind you use to feel, to care, to be happy!

Chara: *sigh* You've gone too deep Chara...too deep. But I don't care. *hugs Asriel*

Asriel: *hugs back*

Chara: *plays with ears slighty*

Mettaton: I call dibs on the first goat human child!

Everyone: What the hell!?

Mettaton: What? They're gonna bang when their older.

Everyone: *large groan*

Undyne: What that's easy as balls but ok. *leans in to kiss Alphys surprising dodges*

Alphys: I would l-love to kiss you Undyne but the texbox w-wants me to avold you...sorry.

Undyne: Is that a challenge? I NEVER BACK AWAY FROM A CHALLENGE! ALPHYS PREPARE RO BE KISSED! *Undyne's theme starts playing*

Alphys: Oh d-dear! *runs*

Undyne: GET BACK HERE YOU SEXY DORK!

Sans: And while there doin' that...hey Frisky! Hey Error!

Frisk: Oh hey Sans! *mouths the words; All of the AU's of yourself here are fucking hot as balls*

Sans: Hey what can I say? I'm quite the looker! *wink* Hey Frisk do you mind if me and Error here have a chat?

Frisk: Nope! *tries to leave but Error uses his strings to pull her back*

Error: Anything yOu have to say to me cAn be heard by Frisk here!

Frisk: Ummm this is gonna get bad ain't it?

Sans: Yeah, you better run kid. So um let go of my Frisk NOW. *eye blazes blue*

Error: Fine, fine if your really gONna show out like this, oh and she's not anyoNe's Frisk yet..it's a race against time buddy. *Let's go of Frisk who then gets to hell outta they're way.*

Sans: You mother Friskin' creep. Flirtin' with her and shit.

Error: Well she is qUite beautiful, besides no matter how many times you've done it yourself, claiming she was yOurs and yet you never aSkEd HeR OuT!

Sans: Shit! (he's right!) Well then I'll just ask her!

Error: Well then I guess we have the same goal.

Frisk & Sans: !?

Error: Oh c'Mon! Have seen this girl? Nothin' compare. Please don't tell me your suprised Sans, I mean I'm an AU version of you.

Frisk: Well that's true.

Sans: Your not helpin' kid!

Frisk: Oh...sorry! Well have fun trying to kill eachother for my affection!

Sans: Hehehe...that girl.

Error: Yeah...

Sans: *turns Error's soul blue and throws him into wall without looking away from Frisk*

Error: Ow...I felt that...that's not good my friend. Haha.. *grins insanely*

Sans: Oh geez...


	43. Error x Frisk?

_**Bring in Blooky!...and um Error? I dare you to flirt with Frisk and it has to be where Sans is watching. Sans, you are not allowed to hurt Error or else I will let Chara possess Frisk. Chara...I think to earn Azzy's trust again, how about apologizing(to both Azzy and Frisk) and promising not to do it again...or ask Frisk to talk to him. I'm sure she'll do it, she is too nice and forgiving for her own good sometimes...**_  
 _ **I want all Sans's and Papyrus's to give their opinion on Frisk and Chara and Asriel...please?**_

Napstablook: Oh ok, I guess I'm here...

Mettaton: Blooky! *hugs don't ask how*

Error: Hehehe it seems you guys really do ship us together! Don't worry cause I do too! Hey Frisky!

Frisk: H-hey Error. Did you and Sans kill eachother yet?

Error: Nah, we both got to lazy after a minute. Fighting is so much work! Anyway I was wondering if I could get a kiss?

Frisk: What!? Error you know how I feel about Sans...i like him.

Error: I know but that's not the only one you like. I'm not dumb Frisk, you harbour feeling for me too just not as much as Sans however.

Frisk: How?! *looks guity*

Sans: Your so fuckin' lucky I can't attack your computer virus ass right now. If I could, you would be dead where you stood.

Error: Of course. Well since you can't do anything...*dips Frisk and kisses her passionately*

Frisk: Oh geez...*blushing hard*

Sans: *impossibly mad* I will snap your fuckin neck and crush you like the shit you are! *bares fangs also foams at the mouth*

Error: Hehehe...get dunked on.

Chara: We're good now! Thanks though! Oh god was that me sounding so cheery? Ugh!

Asriel: Oh Chara! *kisses lighty on the cheek*

Chara: *Turns red from blushing*

Fell: Frisk, well she's sexy as hell an all around chill girl. But I don't like her like glitchy and Og there. Chara, she was better before Asriel just sayin'. Asriel, well he's a goat kid. That's cool I guess.

Bb: Frisk is Friskin awesome! Chara now is awesome! Asriel is awesome!

Error: You already kNow how I feel about her. Chara...no. Asriel is a cute goat kid that I wanna kill so badly. Is that bad?

Fresh: She's totally awesome bruh! Chara has made so way past un cool mistakes in the past but now she's alright! Asriel is a cool goat kid!

Papyrus: The human is most amazing! Best at puzzles I'll say! Chara, well she's better now and tiny Asgore? He's cool!

Orange: Frisk, yeah she's a cool girl. Quite the looker too but only see her as a friend. Chara, next. Asriel reminds me of Bb sometimes. Except Bb was never a murderous flower.


	44. The return of Z

_***shadow suit warps in but see thought***_  
 _ **Sans:DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT! Where is Dr. Gaster's Notes! If any of you know tell me!**_

 _ **Chara: Here is the chocolate sorry it took me so long and a gift for Asriel.(white lily roses that bloomed) Those flowers boom once every 3 thousand years.**_

 _ **Asgore and Toriel: the cups are magic they refill with most types of tea.(exception black rose tea with crushed white lily leaves yes the flowers can be made into tea)**_

 _ **Mettaton: how is blooky? Also here is a portable charger(max charge: 10mil volts, genirate: 500 volt per min, size: about papyrus's hand)**_

 _ **US! Undyne: how is the manga?**_

 _ **US! Chara: help regular chara with their forgiveness speech.**_

 _ ***Image of shadow suit wavers***_

 _ **US! Sans: headphone for anti-puns(switch noise canceling for anti pun)**_

 _ **Frisk:*give camera* record chara's speech plz**_

 _ ***shadow does fade out warp***_  
 _ **Remember this: Z is my name...**_

Sans: *eye flashes* I'm not tellin' you anything so quit askin' *looks nervous*

Chara: *Snitches chocolate and lily and gives them to Asriel*

Asriel: Chara!

Chara: Sorry! Thanks...do you want something...like some blades?

Sans: *Eyes widened* Blades are for skatin' *random sound effect* ya dingus! *far away* It's kinda snowy!

Frisk: Best vine!

Toriel: Oh who lovely! Thank you!

Asgore: *looks at Asriel* Son give me the flower please?

Asriel: B-but it was a-!

Asgore: I NEED THE BLACK ROSE TEA AND I NEED THAT FLOWER TO GET IT! I mean my I see the flower please?

Everyone: ...

Toriel: Asgore!

Asgore: Shit! *runs away*

Toriel: *chases*

Frisk: That just happened, I mean I wasn't apart that.

Mettaton: Glad you asked darling! He's doing just fine! Blooky!

Napstablook: Yes Mettaton...

Mettaton: Say hi! Oh and thank you so much for the changer! I've been needing one for the longest!

Napstablook: Hello...i guess...

Dyne: Really good! It's some me and Alphys have never seen before!

Mara: Chara has been already forgiven. It's cute really! Seeing my evil version be good for a goat kid. True love.

Bb: Oh thank you so much! Now I'll never have to hear a horrible pun ever again! Myeh! Heh heh heh!

Frisk: Chara's been forgiven but I'll take the camera! Thanks! Nice name btw!


	45. Chara x Asriel has returned

_**Asriel, I demand that you love Chara again! My ship is sinking faster than the Titanic! I'll give you pie.**_

Asriel: Don't worry! Asriel x Chara is still a go! *kisses Chara's cheek*

Chara: S-stop that! *blushes*

Asriel: Oh pie!

Chara: I WANT IT!

Asriel: O...k...


	46. Jealously

_***Green portal opens and a small 13 year old with grey wolf ears and tail walks out***_  
 _ **Hey Chara here's something to choose from.**_  
 _ **Eternal Chocolate or every weapon in the world! Also,**_  
 _ ***Hugs Chara, Asriel and Frisk***_  
 _ **You three are so cute!**_  
 _ ***Walks over to the Sanses***_  
 _ **Hi, what's up!**_  
 _ ***Runs back to portal and jumps in***_  
 _ **I'll be back, see Ya later alligators!**_

Chara: CHOCOLATE! *Dives for the chocolate* Also touch again and you'll die!

Asriel: Chara!

Chara: Fine...yeah yeah thanks.

Asriel: Oh thank you! I love hugs!

Chara: I only give you hugs! *jealous gaze*

Frisk: Someone's jelly! Oh here! *hugs back*

Sans, Error and Fresh: (They're going to die today!)

Frisk: You guys are so jelly geez! *snickers*

Fell: Hey.

Bb: Hello! How are you?!

Sans: Your gonna die for hugging Frisk.

Error: I'll teaR you limb frOm fuckin' limb with My strings if you do thAt again.

Fresh: That was way past uncool bruh!

Frisk: *clears throat* Apologize now!

Sans: Sorry, and hey.

Error: I guess I won't kill for now...hi.

Fresh: Hey funky bruh!

Frisk: Much better! *gives them each a kiss on the cheek*

Sans, Error and Fresh: *blush all their respective colors*


	47. Idk what to call this one

_**To author**_  
 _ ***Gets on knees, clasps hands as if in prayer and looks up at author with teary pleading eyes***_  
 _ **Please tell me you know what Inktale and GZtale are! If you do then please bring in Ink Sans and GZtale Sans, otherwise known as Ink and Ganz! If you don't know them then I recommend that look them up!**_

 **Woah! I'm not an author! These are the real deals in there! I'm just a bold text with some cool powers! I hear you and trust me they'll be added soon!**

Frisk: More Sans'? Geez...


	48. Hi Fresh

_**Hi Fresh what's up?**_

Fresh: The sky! Ha! Just joshin' you bro! How you doin' on this rad day?

Error: I hate you with a BuRniNg paSsIon...

Sans: Hehehe. The sky. That's funny.


	49. Idk what to call this two

_**If you want Asriel to trust you, you would have to mess with the code.**_  
 _ **And if you want to mess with the code, you'll need an annoying dog.**_  
 _ **If you want an annoying dog, you'll need a Pacifist ending.**_  
 _ **For a speedy pacifist ending, you need Debug mode.**_  
 _ **Or a Frisk.**_

 _ **Whichever comes first, I guess.**_

Chara: How many times to I have to say this, we made up! Besides I would never do the p-pacifist route. Ew. Annoying dog is annoying for a reason. I hate it. Relay on Frisk for something? Haha! That's funny!

Frisk: Hey! i can be very helpful!

Chara: I wouldn't take the F _risk_.

Sans: OOOOHOHHHHOHHOHHAHAHAH! F-risk I get it!

Frisk: -_-'


	50. Puns

_**Chara, quick give Asrial this. Don't worry! *hands roses and a cute sorry letter***_

 _ **Also, Sans, I got a BONE to pick with you. Na, kidding. Man, when Frisk isn't around you must get real BONELY since you got NO BODY to be with. Hope it isn't to chilly in there, don't want you to catch a FEMUR. But if you already have one, I'm sure your going TIBIA k. These puns are real HUMERous you know? Real RIB-tickling. I Hope you find them PUNNY, cause I got a skela-TON more skele-PUNS... NO FUCKING REGRETS BUT SORRY PAPS AND BLUEBERRY**_

Chara: I ALREADY PATCHED THINGS UP WITH ASRIEL WHAT PART IF THAT DO YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND!?

Asriel: Chara...

Chara: Grrrr...sorry.

Sans: *laughing hard* I _Asgore_ you thoses puns were top notch! You might have to give a me a _Toriel_ on how to make such _punny_ puns! Those were _Asriel_ as they get! Don't worry there's no _Frisk_ of Paps and Bb hearing you! _Orange_ you glad for puns?

Everyone: ...

Frisk: Super ultra mega punny pun combo!

Papyrus: Don't worry! With these headphones we couldn't hear a single pun he said!

Bb: Yeah! It's amazing!


	51. More ships

_**Hey, Alphys and Dyne, there is a sinking ship and it's up to you to save it! (referring to Asriel and Chara) Try to get the two of them alone with each other so they can talk things out.(lock them in a room of you have to!) Also I thing OrangexEdge would be both cute and funny, don't you :D**_

 _ **Also! -shoves Mettaton and Papyrus into one the rooms- I want to see some cute bonding between you two~**_

 _ **~I'm shipping trash and I'm okay with that~**_  
 _ **(to author, I f'n love this! I've gotten some great laughs out of it. Keep up the good work! 3 )**_

Alphys: Asriel and Chara have m-made up! It's one of my top five ships!

Dyne: Mine too but mine favorite is Orange x Fell or I like to call him Edgy like the textbox said.

Alphys: Oh well mine is Bb x Fell.

Dyne: Their so cute!

Alphys: W-well so is your ship!

Orange: Um ladies...

Alphys: Run away!

Dyne: Ok ! *runs with Alphys*

Fell: Aw man I was lookin' forward to fuck up some nerds today.

Orange: Hmm...it seema they left their Shipping chart...oh... *blushes*

Fell: What lemme see! What I don't...oh...*blushes*

Frisk: What's going on here?

Fell: Those wonder nerds ship me with the swap brothers...

Frisk: So? I do too! They make the best ships!

Fell: What?!

Orange: Oh really? So how would you react of I told you they shipped Error x Frisk? The notes say; At first we we're all for Sans x Frisk but been having sound thoughts when Error showed up. He seemed more badass, more risky and that's what Frisk-y needs to us. Besides it's basically Sans x Frisk only Error is for another universe.

Frisk: ...oh..geez... *blushing hard*

Error: They hAve goOd taste in ships.

Frisk: ...I'm going away now! *rans to Sans*

Sans: WHAT?! Alphys and Dyne? Let's have a little chat shall we?

 **In a room...**

Mettaton: Aw, how cute! They want to see cute bonding between us!

Papyrus: Oh...um..h-how do you suppose we do that?

Mettaton: Oh Papy! It's true what they say; you are a precious cinnamon roll! But not for long!

Papyrus: What? What do y-! *Tackles him in a kiss on the bed*

Mettaton: Aw your so fluttered!

Papyrus: *beyond orange with blushing*

Mettaton: Just kiss me back Papy! *rolls eyes*

Papyrus: O-ok. *flips Mettaton around and pulls him in for surprisingly strong kiss* How's that? Oh Mettaton your blushing!

Mettaton: O-oh, so I am... Only you can pull that off.

Papyrus: Of course! I can wow anyone with my dazzling looks! It's because I am the great-! *gets cut off by a kiss*

Metteton: That only boasted your enormous ego didn't it?

Papyrus: Yeah... *hugs Mettaton*

Mettaton: Hahaha of course. *hugs back*


	52. Racetrack room

_***Green portal opens and a 13 year old with wolf ears and tail comes in driving a shiny brand new red camaro***_  
 _ **Hey fell, I heard you wanted a car so here Ya go!**_  
 _ ***Jumps out of car smiling***_  
 _ **Your welcome. Also there should be another added room that's a racetrack. Again you are welcome! Anyways I gotta go.**_  
 _ ***Jumps into portal***_  
 _ **See Ya later alligator!**_

 **Racetrack!**

Fell (Edgy): Since when did I want a fuckin' car? Oh well no take backs besides we gotta racetrack rooom! Hey Orange and Bb, wanna ride?

Bb: Yay cars! *hops in passengers seat*

Orange: Sure. *Jumps in the backseat*

Fell: Fuck yeah! *blast into the racetrack room*

Alphys & Dyne: Our ships are coming true!

Frisk: Now Fell has a car...geez...


	53. Bb x Fell x Orange

_**Hi I'm here to kidnap Bb!**_  
 _ ***Grabs Bb and runs into a portal just before it closes I shout***_  
 _ **Bb will return soon. He will automatically appear on the twentieth question asked**_.

Bb: Help! Not again!

Error: Hey that's mY jOb! At least before...

Fell & Orange: Bb! *grabs him and pulls back*

Fell: Are ya hurt Bb? That motherfucker!

Orange: You wanna give them a bad time?

Fell: Hell yes! Now your speakin' my language!

Bb: You do care! *nuzzles Fell like a cat and purrs*

Fell: *blushes hard* G-get off kid...

Orange: That's cute. Alphys was right to ship this. *grins*

Fell: Oh yeah?! *jumps on Orange and nuzzles him like a cat...well an angry cat.*

Orange: ...s-stop...please.. *blushes orange*

Bb: Your blushing brother! Do you like Fell?

Orange: *Tenses* N-no!

Fell: *grins wide* Heheh...sssurree...so how right is Alphys now?

Bb: He's right! It seems Dyne's ship is better based on what your doing now.

Fell: Wait...SHIT! *jumps off*

Orange: ...*still blushing*


	54. Idk what to call this three

_**Hey Papyrus, When you get outta there wanna go get some spaghetti? My treat. And Toriel try not to be so mean to Asgore.**_

Papyrus: Most defiantly!

Toriel: I know it's just that he has a ...problem now and being blunt is the only way to get him to stop.


	55. Wolf kid

_***Small wolf ear and tailed girl walks in through green portal***_  
 _ **No! Sans why you gotta be stealing my power! Just kidding that's actually pretty cool. But at least I can still go to other universes and timelines. Ivan mess with them and everything but I don't. I only chat with them. Also,**_  
 _ ***Walks up to Fell, Fresh and Error and hugs them***_  
 _ **You all are awesome and so cute! Anyways I've gotta go**_  
 _ ***Runs and flips into portal while laughing***_  
 _ **See Ya later alligators!**_

Sans: *smiles innocently*

Fell: I don't like hugs...*gets hugged by Bb* Except from him*

Fresh: Thanks bruh! Have a banging day!

Error: Do yOu wISh to die?

Fresh: Man that's a cool wolf kid.


	56. Chocolate

_**Alright Chara, since I'm feeling a little bad for you, here's a gift, *pulls out bottle* this, my friend, is a potion of forgiveness. The name says it all. I'm only giving you three, so the top three people you want to forgive you CAN forgive. here's a chocolate bar. Good luck on the path to redemption!**_

Chara: I'VE BEEN ALREADY-! Oh a chocolate bar! *nom nom*

Frisk: Girl likes her chocolate.


	57. Error x Fresh?

_**I DARE ERROR AND FRESH TO HAVE A MULTI-TONGUE MAKE OUT SESSION!SORRY - NOT SORRY!MUWAHAHAHA**_

Error: Ok sOmeone's diEing today. *gets strings ready*

Fresh: Not cool man not cool!

Frisk: If you do it I'll make out with both of you~!

Sans: What?!

Frisk: *whispers* Don't worry not really I just want to see this. Get the camera.

Sans: Oh you dirty Frisk! I like it! *grabs camera and follows them in a room*

Frisk: Lolz *follows*

Error: Never sPeak of this to anYone or dIe got it?

Fresh: We're really doing this for a make out with Frisk? Yeah let's diddly darn do this!

Error: I fucKin' hAte you wiTh everything I've gOt... *launchs himself on Fresh*

Sans: Oh shit here we go (!*starts camera*

Frisk: Shhh or they'll hear us!

Error: I *breath* hate yOu *breath* so VeRy *breath* much...

Fresh: The same *breath goes to *breath* you too *breath* bruh...

Error: Don't say that agAin.

Fresh: What bruh? Bruh, bruh, bruh, bruh-!

Error: *catches Fresh's tongue with his own* Don't say tHat.

Fresh: ...hot damn...*pulls Error in for another kiss*

Error: Hehehe...*kisses harder*

Frisk: *blushing red and looks at Sans*

Sans: *barely holding the camera anymore. Blue as the sky and looks at Frisk* I'm so fuckin' turned on by this and don't know why.

Frisk: Me too...wanna leave?

Sans: To have a make out session of our own?

Frisk: What? N-no!

Sans: To bad I wasn't asking. *creates a potal underneath them into another room*

Frisk: Oh...geez...*falls through with Sans*


	58. Hufflepuff?

_**You guys might be worn out from all the questions: so here's a joke-ref you probably won't understand but others will**_

 _ **How many Hogwarts students does it take to break all of you out of there:**_

 _ **1 Slytherin to laugh at all of you and high five author.**_

 _ **3 Ravenclaws to think of a plan and a spell to break the door and/or get you out.**_

 _ **1 Gryffindor to kick/push/ break down each door.**_

 _ **And 1 Hufflepuff to kindly ask the author not to let you out. Only when the time**_ _ **comes.**_

Sans: What the hell is a hufflepuff...


	59. Drop Pop Candy

_**Ahahaha you guys are hilarious, just going out and making Error X Frisk sail.**_

 _ **But sadly, I still ship Sans X Frisk.**_

 _ **Anyways, Can Sans and papyrus sing Drop Pop Candy? I'm sorry but it's an awesome song.**_  
 _ **And Bb, 'Friskin'? That's a pun, you know that right?**_

Sans: Finally! You kid are my favorite. For sayin' that, sure why not?

Papyrus: Yay! I love that song! Its so catchy! To the theater room!

Frisk: Yes finally!

Bb: Wait...NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I said a pun...nonono!

 **later...**

 **Sans:** _Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight_  
 _"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through_  
 _Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?_

 _Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last_  
 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past_  
 _Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash_  
 _Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?_

 _But look around –_ **Papyrus:** _Dance up and down_  
 _The world is now –_ **Papyrus:** _Still going 'round_  
 _Just feel it pound –_ **Papyrus:** _We're skyward bound_  
 _Move at the top – speed – of – sound_

 **Sans & Papyrus:** _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_  
 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_  
 _Every day, every day is okay_  
 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_  
 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_  
 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_  
 _As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune_

 **Papyrus:** _Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light_  
 _Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back_  
 _Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight_

 _Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved_  
 _Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey_  
 _Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain_  
 _But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes_

 _I'll paint it blue –_ **Sans:** _I'll play a tune_  
 _I'm wishing too –_ **Sans:** _For something new_  
 _It will come true –_ **Sans:** _With me and you_  
 _And then we'll finally break through_

 **Sans & Papyrus:** _Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap_  
 _Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me_  
 _Every night, every night is alright_  
 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_  
 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_  
 _Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I'll be there_  
 _As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too_

 **Papyrus:** Shining _down on me, you're my blue moon_  
 _Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake_  
 _I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away_  
 _And go the top speed of sound?_

 **Sans & Papyrus: **Running _to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_  
 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_  
 _Every day, every day is okay_  
 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_  
 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_  
 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_  
 _As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too_

 _We're always singing the same tune_

 _Every day from now on_

Everyone: WOOOOOOOO!

Frisk: Yeah baby that's my bae right there, he's mine single bitches!

Everyone: ...

Frisk: I mean that was awesome!

Sans: Love ya too Frisky!


	60. No hard feelings right

* _ **Green portal opens and the 13 year old with wolf ears and tail walks out***_  
 _ **Hey everyone I'm back! I just thought that i should clear this up. I'm a girl who's 13 and doesn't love anyone in that way. I can't afford to be hurt again. But as I was saying, Error, Fresh and Sans you guys don't have to be jealous! I only love Frisk as my favorite character that's all. Anyways I should be going. See Ya later alligators!**_  
 _ ***Jumps back into portal as it closes***_

Sans: Oh that's good. For a second there I thought i'd have to dunk ya. No hard feelings right?

Frisk: Yay! I'm the favorite!

Error: Yes you are...

Fresh: True that my bruh!


	61. Ultra Sans

_**Hi, really loving this story so far, keep up the good work! :-D**_

 _ **I want everyone to watch the fanmade Ultra Sans boss battle, and have all the Sans-es as well as Frisk and Chara comment on it.**_

 _ **Oh and speaking of Sans...**_

 _ **(The world darkens and only Sans can listen)**_

 _ **I know you're pissed at Error when he flirted with Frisk, (I even ship her with you), so for your revenge, (a blue orb appears in front of him), you now have the power to turn into Ultra Sans. Just crush the orb in your hand and you transform for 5 minutes and can be used once every 10 hours so it can recharge, it's still a work in progress so use it wisely. Have fun! ;-)**_

 _ **(Color returns to the world and time moves on)**_

 _ **Until next time y'all! ;-)**_

 **Thank you!**

Frisk: Already let's watch this fan made video!

Sans: People just can't get enough outta me.

 **later...**

Sans: I got killed by Annoying DOG?!

Chara: I couldn't even attack you...(Good thing this is fan made)

Frisk: It was boss up until that point! Plus that Megalovania remix, straight fire!

Fell: Was does Og get all the love? Come on I'm so much better!

Bb: Woah...you really almost showed Chara who's boss.

Error: That woUld be cool if that wAs real.

Fresh: Woah Og bruh you could like totally own anyone!

Sans: Huh? What the-! Oh hello little orb. Hehehe...let's see him try to flirt with her now...thanks, your alright. *hides orb*


	62. Inky & Gz

_**We need to pull in ganz and inky. WE NEED ALL... er, OG, Fell, Error, Ink, Fresh, Gz... 6 SANS FIGHTING FOR AFFECTION! And Frisk, You must chat with GZ and Inky for this chapter. Ignore Error, fell, fresh and OG. Get to know them. VwV If they aren't here then uh... Go on a date with all 4 sans...?**_

 _ ***tries once again to pet Error***_

 _ **Fresh, my brah, let's ask a real fresh question. What do u think of your broseph, that blondey Gaster~? Think he's rad or totally 80's with the shifting background, fashion disaster and weird lingo?**_

 _ **Also, if we're giving out names like Z over there then I, who have been in this story since the very beginning, will now be reffered to as blue~.**_

 **Hey Blue!**

Frisk: No more Sans fighing for me no!

IT sans (Inky): ...this is new.

GZ sans (Gz): ...

Frisk: Are you freaking kidding me?! Sans, tell the others to go some where else and get the AU's. We need to count them all.

Sans: Yes ma'am Frisky!

Frisk: *rolls eyes* So I'm guessing your Inktale sans? Is ir alright if I call you Inky? All of the AU sans and Papyrus here have nicknames to not confuse one another. *does some counting* 7 Sans and 2 Papyrus. Geez.

Inky: Sure...wait was the Og sans?

Frisk: Yeah wh-!

Inky: That's fuckin' hype.

Frisk: O...k and how about you? Gz sans? Hmmm...does Gz sound good to you?

Gz: Yeah it's fine..w-!

Frisk: Random house, AU's and just about everyone else lives here. Textboxs ask questions and talk to you. Also randow bold text makes shit happen once and awhile. Hope you heard that Inky because I'm not saying it again.

Fell: Hey! I was drivin' there! What do y-! Oh...well damnit.

Orange: This is startin' to get ridiculous.

Sans: Yeah but hey, what can we do about it?

Inky: This might be a bad time but I have always wanted to meet you.

Sans: Well here I am. The Og, called Sans.

Inky: This is awesome. Very awesome.

 **Cute pink cat onesie for Frisk and blue one for Bb!**

Frisk: Oh um thanks? Now I look like a cat and so does Bb...great. It's also kinda tight.

Sans: And here I thought you couldn't get any cuter.

Error: Frisky bits. Also don't pet me I'm not the one with the cat onesie.

Sans: ...Hehehe I get it...cause she's in a cat onesie and we call her Frisky.

Frisk: Just leave. Besides I cam only talk to them only right now. Bye!

Fell: *Just stares at Bb*

Bb: Myeh imma cat!

Everyone there dies of cuteness: *not really*

Frisk: Cute off! Nom nom! *chews on tail lighty while looking up with big spaking browm eyes*

Everybody: Damn...

Bb: *curls up until nothing but his eyes are showing.*

Everybody: That's cute...

Frisk: Alright let's stop Bb. We're killing them with cuteness.

Bb: K! *leaps away cutely*

Frisk: Anyway, be gone all of you! Except Inky and Gz.

Error: Are wE reaLly leaVing her with another two of yourselves?

Sans: Hell no. Let's spy on them. Ok Frisky! Pretend to leave.

Error: Alright. Bye~!

Fresh: Catch ya on the flip slide! Oh and for your question, totally 80's bruh!

Error: This iS whY I hAte you...

 **later...**

Frisk: You guys are bound to have some questions so lay them on me! Pause!

Inky: Ok...some um what just happened? You and I'm guessing Swaptale Sans just had a cute off. What?

Frisk: Oh that...well since we are by far the most popular in the ships here I believe, I think that's why i really don't like know. So what do you do Inky? Since you have that big paintbrush over there.

Inky: Oh this? I just help others in creating new AU's.

Frisk: ...what?

Inky: Ohhhh...oops?

Frisk: Anyway Gz how about you?

Gz: Where I'm from it's a slightly different from where your from. First of the Frisk there is more well, let's just say neutral. Also a clumsy little thing too.

Frisk: Oh. I've always been a ... _pacifrisk_ myself. *hears distant laughter*

Gz: Hehehe...that was good kid I'll give ya that.

Inky: *laughing*

Frisk: Well I did learn from the best. Plus there's like a whole butch more of him here now so...yeah.

Gz: By the way, there are 3 others watching our conversion.

Frisk: I have a feeling I know who! Sans, Error, and Fresh! Leave! Their not gonna flirt with me or anything like that, they just got here!

Sans: Shit we've been spotted run! *runs away with the others*

Gz: Seems you've got quite the group chasing other you.

Frisk: Yeah first it was Sans, then Error and now Fresh. Sometimes it gets a little overwhelming and I don't have anyone to talk to about it.

Gz: Why?

Frisk: Well first, Alphys and Dyne, Swaptale Undyne alreasy ship with them, second Undyne is just...eh, Toriel and Asgore or like my parents so no, Asriel and Chara are just little kids besides Chara hates me. Fell is too edgy, Bb is too cheery and innocent like Papyrus, Mettaton, gosh no, Orange well I'm not sure and so on. You two are the ones I can freely talk too without any of that stuff happening. Geez look at me...just talking.

Inky: You got it rough kid but I can't blame them. You are very pretty indeed.

Gz: *noddeds in agreement*

Frisk: Thanks really. *smiles warmly* Well enjoy your stay here because we don't know if we're ever getting out. That was rather dark sorry!

Gz: Alright bye Frisk.

Inky: Yeah bye!

Gz: Hot damn she's cute.

Inky: Yep I agree.


	63. Asriel x Chara

_**Please do some more Asriel x Chara**_

Asriel: Of course! Date time! START!

Chara: No no no!

Asriel: Yes! Papyrus the spaghetti please?

Orange: Which one kid? We both cook spaghetti.

Asriel: Both!

Papyrus: Two of us making spaghetti...it will be the most perfect spaghetti someone has ever seen...

Orange: Let's do this. *runs to the kitchen that appeared outta nowwhere like the chaos emeralds*

Frisk: Inky can you draw us some dresses or is that out of your oh-! Thanks! *spins in dress. It's the fitting body type that hugs your curves almost making them pop even more. It's red like her soul with black rose thorns and roses trailing on it*

Inky: Y-your welcome. Man I'm a true artist!

Chara: You made made me a-! Oh black dress with yellow flowers. Nice. *its the type of dress that when you spin it twirls with you. She also has black gloves.*

Asriel: Woah...Chara you look-!

Chara: Ugly?

Asriel: No.

Chara: Stupid?

Asriel: No!

Chara: Terrible?

Asriel: NO! You look amazing!

Chara: Really?

Asriel: Of course!

Frisk: Who can dance?

Fresh: *takes breath*

Frisk: Not that dancing.

Fresh: Oh...man.

Gz: Perhaps I can be help you? I am good dancer but only if your ok.

Frisk: (Wow he's a true gentleman!) Thanks! We need to put on a show for the two lovers over there.

Asriel: *waves*

Chara: *flips off*

Frisk: Ok let's do this.

Gz: *nodded and holds out hand*

Frisk: Inky can you-!

Inky: Already on it! *paints Gz a nice suit*

Frisk: Sans! Can you play the saxophone?

Sans: It's not as pun worthy as the trombone but yeah.

 **One saxophone!**

Sans: Cool. *starts playing some smooth jazz*

Frisk: Nice now where's-!

Mettaton: Right here darling! I'll handle the performances! Now go! Your on!

Frisk: Ok! *gets twirled by Gz before dancing smoothly*

Orange & Papyrus: *both are sweating and breathing hard as they bring Chara and Asriel their plates of spaghetti.*

Asriel: Wow! Thanks you guys! Thank you everyone!

Orange & Papyrus: *nods before heading off*

Frisk & Gz: *nods also still dancing*

Sans: Your welcome kid. *he stops before playing again*

Mettaton: Don't thank me yet cutie! The shows just getting started!

Chara: *looks around before breaking down*

Asriel: Chara! Are you ok?! You don't like it do you?

Chara: Asriel you fucking idiot I love it! You got so many friends just willing to help, it's amazing...

Asriel: If you try to stay good Chara all of these monsters plus Frisk can be your friend. *leans in and kisses Chara lighty on the lips*

Frisk: Aw! *gets dipped but pulled back up*

Chara: *looks surprised but then grabbes Asriel much closer to her lips*

Asriel: *eyes become impossibly wide*

Chara: *slowly lets go and begans eatting spaghetti*

Asriel: Oh...ok.


	64. Idk what to call this four

_**RUN THEM ALL OVER AHAHAHAH**_

 _ **I'm sorry I'm in a murdery mood right now.**_

 _ **Speaking of murdery, why is everyone being an ass to Chara? I honestly think Chara is Bad ass as hell. I mean, who the hell else can erase a freaking GAME?! Even if it was in the coding. Bad ass Chara. Oh, and are you still in that weird dress?**_

Fell: With my car? Nah, everyone here is cool enough to be alive.

Chara: Murdery moods tell me about it. Thanks. It seems your the only one who truly knows my power but ever since the date, they've all been nicer to me! Sometimes however I would still love to kill them but with Asriel being my boyfriend and all he keeps me sane. No, Inky made us some new clothes. At least one of those idiots is good for something.


	65. Wolf kid two

_***The wolf kid Walks out of green portal***_  
 _ **Just to let everyone know I am a hybrid. Part human, portal weaver and shifter. Also Error you can't kill me. Also I ship you and Frisk if that makes you feel better!**_  
 _ ***Walks up behind Fell and Bb***_  
 _ **I ship it!**_  
 _ ***Laughs and flips over to Fresh***_  
 _ **You think I'm cool? I always thought that I was an annoying 13 year old twitter whos only use was to be used as a slave and a punching bag. Well look at the time looks like I better make like a tree and LEAF! See Ya later alligators!**_  
 ***Flips into portal***

Frisk: Hey Wk! Iy stands for Wolf kid by the way. Well that's some helpful infol

Error: WeLl... _tibia_ hOnest it does make me fEel better but your not outta woods yet.

Sans: Hehehe, nice one.

Error: *Grins*

Fell: Wait what are you doin-! No! Stop shipping us! *sinks lower into the coat blushing*

Bb: Really? I thought you did because you had kissed-!

Fell: Ok! Ok! That's enough Bb thanks! *covering Bb's mouth*

Bb: *licks hand*

Fell: What the hell!? Did you just lick me?!

Bb: Yep! *plants a small little lick on Fell's cheek* I'm still a cat remember?

Fell: Oh...fuck... *blushes extra hard now*

Fresh: Nah bro your awesome! Flipin' in and ouf of portals must be cool to do and them wolf ears are totally righteous!

Sans: Nice one Wk! Leaf...hehehe.


	66. Murderous moods

_**RUN THEM ALL OVER AHAHAHAH**_

 _ **I'm sorry I'm in a murdery mood right now.**_

 _ **Speaking of murdery, why is everyone being an ass to Chara? I honestly think Chara is Bad ass as hell. I mean, who the hell else can erase a freaking GAME?! Even if it was in the coding. Bad ass Chara. Oh, and are you still in that weird dress?**_

Fell: With my car? Nah, everyone here is cool enough to be alive.

Chara: Murdery moods tell me about it. Thanks. It seems your the only one who truly knows my power but ever since the date, they've all been nicer to me! Sometimes however I would still love to kill them but with Asriel being my boyfriend and all he keeps me sane. No, Inky made us some new clothes. At least one of those idiots is good for something.


	67. Frisk and Sans get it on lol

_***a fox like creature with wings and two lion tails jumps out of a sparky green/blue portal)**_ _ **Sans? Sorry for threatening to let Chara possess Frisk to make you not interfere with Errors flirting and um Chara? Sorry for using you as a threat. Now to make it up to you Sans, I have set up a nice candle lit dinner for you and Frisk with complimentary ketchup bottles and any food you two wish to eat(when ever you decide to ask Frisk out that is). For Chara, you can decide to either have a dinner with Asriel, similar to the one I am grieving Sans and Frisk. Except instead of ketchup its tea or hot chocolate. Or you can have any chocolate you wish appear in front of you for a month.**_ _ **...Error, if sans doesn't like what I gave him you can have it.(I like making Sans jealous)**_ _ **And fresh, here's a blue skateboard that can hover at will.**_ _ **Edgy, I'm not sure what to give you so here's a wish box. Just make a wish and it will come true though the box will disappear.**_ _ ***hugs Blueberry* you are so cute!*pulls away quickly* Ahem, I mean I have a whole collection of books for both you and the original papyrus, that are all about Puzzles. Have fun. Oh and Frisk your so cute and innocent *hugs Frisk* um... I should go before your admirers decide to skin me.**_

Sans: Yeah it's cool I guess, just don't let happen again alright? Error needs to find his own ship. Frisk is taken.

Chara: Yeah whatever. Just be glad I've thrown in the "killing towel"... *looks up with both eyes lit up red.* for now...

Sans: Oh cool. I was wondering what all that romantic stuff was for...a-ask Frisk out? Oh that might be hard.

Error: I'll dO it if your too scared~

Fresh: Yeah bruh! Imma take Frisk on the date diddly of her-!

Sans: *is very pissed all of a sudden and is scaring the livng shit outta everyone* Hehehe...I'm getting tired of you to chasing after FrisK like this. *eye looks like its on fire* STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER OR GET READY TO HAVE A BAD TIME! *summons 100 gaster blasters at Error & Fresh*

Error: Shit...

Fresh: Funk...

Sans: Get dunked on... *blast them*

Frisk: ... *backs away slowly*

Sans: Oh no you ain't goin' anywhere Frisky! *uses magic to pull her back* Inky!

Inky: *nervously paints Frisk another dress and Sans a fancy hoodie*

Sans: Thanks now everyone get the fuck out.

Everyone in the room: *quickly leaves*

Frisk: Wow...

Sans: So uh Frisky?

Frisk: Y-yes?

Sans: Ya know I like you right?

Frisk: Yes...ha it's kinda hard not to notice.

Sans: So um...will ya...go out with me?

Frisk: Of course! Yep I will...

Sans:...

Frisk:...

Sans: *takes a sip of the ketchup*

Frisk: ... *coughs*

Sans: ...

Frisk: ...

Sans: ... *eye starting glowing faintly*

Frisk: ...

Sans: *suddenly jumps over table onto Frisk*

Frisk: What the- *gets swept up in a kiss*

Sans: *something blue glows in his mouth*

Frisk: (Oh geez he's gotta tongue!)

Sans: *French kisses Frisk*

Frisk: (This is gettin' too hot)

Sans: *Starting gently pulling down her dress*

Frisk: *makes a cute notice*

Sans: Let's go in the training room. It has sound proof walls. *gives a lustful grin*

Frisk: O/O

Sans: *teleports them there*

 **Wow...oh my...**

Chara: That was true terror. Never fuck with his Frisk. Oh we just had a dinner so um GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' CHOCOLATE!

Error: I don't wAnna DIe again. I'm sUrprised I came back to Life. I reAlly wish FresH would have STAYED dead.

Fresh: Oh my gosh! Bro your like the best! *gets on skateboard and hovers around*

Fell aka Edgy: Huh I wish box. *look at Bb* This is probably the stupidest thing I've even done. I wish I wasn't such a wimp to kiss Bb. *Suddenly feels a lot confidence*

Edgy: Bb!

Bb: Myeh! Yeah? Also thanks for the hug textbox!

Edgy: *grabs him in a kiss*

Bb: *blushes blue*

Edgy: There. I guess I'm a narcissistic self shipper.

Bb: M-me too guess.

Edgy: Hehehe.

Bb: Oh puzzles! Papyrus! Look a puzzle book!

Papyrus: Wowie! Let's do them all!

Bb: Yeah!

Frisk: I don't think- OH FUCK YES! You should hug me at the monent.

Sans: Yeah she's quite _boned_ right- Shit that's HOT!- now!


	68. Such a long time

**_*A wolf-sized fox with wings and two lion tails jumps out of a greeny-bluey portal*Hey Frisk how does it feel knowing 3 Sans are absolutely smitten by you? And Frisk? Firstly huggles (hugs and cuddles) please and get mettaton to help you pick out a dress that will make Sans, Error and Fresh drool...please? Um I see them over their and they don't look happy with me for hugging you, so I'm going to leave now before I am injured. See ya Mercy(for some reason I like to call frisk mercy...don't know why...)Hey all the sans's what do you think of my nickname for Frisk*waits for answers before opening a portal* See ya everyone*jumps throw portal before closing it._**

* * *

 **Wow! It's been such a long time...kinda my fault there. Sorry I've been busy with...Bold Text stuff. Updates! Not any really but I know this really cool anthor who likes Undertale and is making their own AU of Undertale! I think their name was XxCrystalstarxX. (See what I did there) Yeah that's the one. Also for who's getting confused about the Sanses.**

 **OG- Creator of Bad Times**

 **Fell- Edgy Sans**

 **Bb- Sweet and loveable Blueberry**

 **Error- String Fetish guy**

 **Fresh- Dippy Fresh**

 **Inky- Artist**

 **Gz- Poppin' them Determination pills**

 **There's 7 in total for now...**

* * *

Frisk: What the-! Question boxes?! Hey guys their back and the first one's for me.

Sans: Ah cool babe. Answer away.

Frisk: *Smiles* Kk! Oh um, well I'm not sure if they're into me like before. I mean me and Sans-!

Sans: Had sex and it was fuckin' amazing. Frisky here was a freak.

Frisk: Sans! Really!? *blushing now*

Sans: Aww! I'm just kidding baby!

Frisk: Whatever ya say sweetheart. That's why I'm letting this box hug me.

Sans: *Glares at the box with a grin* Bad time awaits buddy.

Frisk: Mettaton?!

Mettaton: You called~?

Frisk: I need a nice dress to make Sans, Error and Fresh drool over me. Says the box.

Mettaton: I've wait for such along time for this! Luckily I carry this dress everywhere for this exact situation! *pulls out a short black fitting dress with some black fishnet stockings along with some makeup*

Frisk: Oh ok... *puts on everything in the bathroom that appeared sometime ago*

Mettaton: Oh YES~! My greatest creation!

Sans: ... Oh... *starts to pant*

Fresh: As a respectful rad dude I won't look. That's Sans's girly girl and I respect boundaries. But. I. Can't. Look. Away. Man!

Error: *was staring at Frisk until Fresh started to speak* Your voice is fuckin' cancer.

Fresh: Watch that colorful vocab. Error~!

Error: *puts on a grumpy face* fuck you.

Fresh: Aw don't be like that! Turn that smile up side down!

Error: No.

Fresh: C'mon brah! Do it! Please? *tips shades and winks*

Error: ...what are you?!

Fresh: Smile.

Error: Ok, ok! *nervous smile while sweating*

Fresh: That's it! Nothing too hard if you put your mind to it!

Error: Help me...

Frisk: Mercy huh? I like it. It describes me so well.

Sans: Except in bed hehe! She goes all genocide on this dic-!

Frisk: SANS! WHAT THE FUCK!

Bb: I think it's a cute name!

Fell: *in laughter* he said she goes genocide on this-ha!

Inky: Mercy. Has a ring to it. Nice one!

Gz: Mercy...*gives thumbs up*

Fresh: Totally tubular bruh! Whatda great nicky!

Error: I prefer Geno cuz it's a cute name but ya know.

Frisk: Geno? ... Error do you like Geno Sans?

Error: WHAT?! Where the FRISK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!

Frisk: Cause you just said "Geno" is a cute name and there's a Sans named that so, maybe?

Error: Wtf!?

Fresh: Nah everyone knows Error likes-!

Error: Screw that ship too!


	69. Long questions be like

_**Polymoral US! Pap US! Sans and UF! Sans? Also I'm already losing track of the characters.**_  
 _ **Sans X Frisk is adorable! Error, Kindly GTFO**_  
 _ **Okay Question Time!**_  
 _ **Sans: Can you possibly banish the Au's? They are great but I'm getting confused. Also, allow yourself to love frisk, I promise you this time line won't get reset. If it does then someone is going to have a bad time. *Hugs Sans***_  
 _ **Frisk: Please don't freak or cause I hugged Sans, I love him like a brother, and it was completely platonic I swear. Also thank you for being so amazing and taking care of Sans. I can't thank you enough. *Hugs Frisk* PLATONICALLY DONT KILL ME SANS**_  
 _ **Chara: Glad you and Asriel made up, we have the female frisk so just wondering if this is female chara? I would assume so because you ended up in a dress, but it was never clarified. Also, because I hate pink too, here *Changes Charas dress to a Dark Crimson with a black belt* Better? I like it oh and we need to do something about that make up *changes the make up to a dark maroon lipstick and mascara* There. Sorry if you don't like it.**_  
 _ **Asriel: What do you think of Charas new look?**_  
 _ **AU! Sans (all of em): You confuse me a lot, no offense I don't understand any of you.**_  
 _ **Asgore: Chill with the tea.**_  
 _ **Toriel: Frisk is 17, let her be.**_  
 _ **Alphys: you are an inspiration to me, I want to be a biomedical engineer someday!**_  
 _ **Undyne: In my timeline you keep killing my frisk. Can you please stop? Love the hair btw**_  
 _ **Mettaton: I bet you don't skip leg day.**_  
 _ **Napstablook: Smile!**_  
 _ **Papyrus: does your spaghetti have meat in it at all? I'm vegetarian.**_  
 _ **Sorry if I missed anyone!**_

Sans: For now no. No one can leave. That's still a thing. Hehe your an older question huh? Me and Frisk are already dating. We also banged and I mean hard.

Frisk: *groaning loudly in the distance*

Sans: Thanks? *confused by hug*

Frisk: Don't worry about that! I understand completely. Plus I don't really mind if its platonic. Oh someone had to do it and your welcome. *hugs back*

Chara: Stupid ass older questions yes imma girl and stop with the dress thing! That's old!

Asriel: Be nice Chara!

Inky: I don't blame you it can get very confusing but I think the Bold Text made a list of all of us not too long ago. You should check it out if your having trouble.

Asgore: *whines like a dog*

Toriel: Yes, yes I understand that and wait? Frisk turned 18 when HE took her innocents. That skeleton is to be never forgiven!

Alphys: R-really!? Wow I never t-thought I'd be an inspiration! I'll be c-cheering you on!

Undyne: What?! I'd kill Frisk if she went all evil then yeah but not right now. Also thanks. Alphys lijes it too.

Frisk: ...oh

Sans: So much Bad, so little Time.

Undyne: Wait I said if you turned evil I'd beat you into a bloody mess!

Frisk: Undyne! You know imma a pacifist! That kinda hurt.

Undyne: I'm sorry now call off your boyfriend before he blast me into next year!

Mettaton: You know it! *shows off beautiful legs*

Papyrus: W-wowie...I didn't know skeletons could drool... *wipes drool from mouth*

Napstablook: I-i don't, really I'm fine, ok. *smiles weakly*

Papyrus: Huh? Oh sure! I the great Papyrus prefer meat but if you simply do not enjoy it like me and my brother then a substitute would be in order!


	70. Bold text has some important stuff 2 say

_***slightly visible shadow appears***_  
 _ **-Z here**_  
 _ **Err!sans: I hope you don't my my upcoming form.**_  
 _ ***changes into what error grillby would look like***_

 _ **Sans: So your going to act like you don't know fine.**_

 _ **Us! Undyne and Alphys: can you please checking over some equations. *hands the a sheet of paper with equations to focus energy from the core***_

 _ **Mettaton:no prob. I though you need one thought you might need it.**_

 _ **Fresh! and Error!sans: have you seen Error!fresh! he's supposedly a fusion of you two?(no shipping)**_

 _ ***blueberry sans out of a dimensional rift***_  
 _ **Don't mess with guests of the rooms. I don't mind some but not blueberry.**_

 _ **All! Sans, Papyrus,, Undyne, Chara: Anyone have a problem with me also I have a few other you's to visit, messages?**_

 _ **US! Chara: would you like to leave I see you only have three others to talk to? Also if you want leave I'll put you in a versions of your timeline where you are in control.**_

 _ **-ok those who had a problem with me in fight room to fight me. (Uses many attacks from a characters of any Au)**_

 _ **True review time**_  
 _ **Update 1: 8/10 reason: lots of shorts chapters (if writers block up to 9.5/10 reason:some responses aren't fully accurate but the mostly are ex: sans using less puns)**_

* * *

 **Jeez there's alot of questions and stuff I have to convert and send to the guys...jeez...oh and btw if I don't get to your question fast that doesn't mean I don't read them. In fact, I've read every Review so please don't feel left out. This is probably the last box the guys are gonna really answer until I'm on top of the reviews. The rest are just gonna be pretty fast so sorry about that. It was my fault for stepping out and doing Bold Text stuff! Again I'm so sorry for the people who wanted their questions or statements to be answered or reacted too I just really need to be on track again. So to prevent this from happening again I will tell all you guys when you can ask or just speak to the characters and when you can't. This is just so I get more questions then I can handle. Ok now that's outta the way I want your opinion on this ships. We have;**

 **Sans x Frisk**

 **Bb x Fell**

 **Papyrus x Mettaton**

 **Undyne x Alphys**

 **Chara x Asriel**

 **These are the ones that are currently set in stone. If you want you can help me find everyone else their ship mates too. So please send your favorite ship from this characters. (There's gonna be future charaters too)**

 **Toriel, Asgore, Orange, Inky, Gz, Error, Fresh, Napstablook, Mara, Dyne, Geno, Reaper, Red (UF papy), Gz papy, Flowey, Burgerpants, Nicecream, Petals (UF flowey), and I'm probably missing some characters cause there's a buttload so yeah. Please let me know and mabye with a little "Magic" I can get these ships to work! Also I'm not gonna let any more characters in the rooms for now. There's just too many. But I might add my own AU version of Sans. Might. Vote if you want that. (I will show a pic too)**

* * *

Error: No I'm perfectly fine with that.

Sans: Hey bud! Some things are better off left alone...

Dyne: Woah. Well ya heard them Alphys, let's do it!

Alphys: O-ok! *sits indian style on the floor beside Dyne with a pencil*

Error: WhAt...

Fresh: Holy cheese brah...

Frisk: Here's some pics on the computer.

Error: WHAT THE-! * crashed*

Fresh: Unrad brah UNRAD!

Bb: Thank you! *smiles sweetly* *+Infinity cuteness*

Sans: Nope and I speak for all of me.

Dyne: Why would we? Also um my message is hi.

Papyrus: You have done nothing to give us a reason to dislike you.

Orange: Yeah what he said.

Nara: No I'm fine thank you.


	71. HoneyMustard

_**CAN WE GET SOME MORE HONEYMUSTARD HERE?**_  
 _ **((fell x orange))**_

Orange stopped to stare at you with wide eyes before blushing slighty. Fell nearly fainted baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Don't even go there buddy. " he growled before a calm hand rest on his shoulder. It was Orange with an evil grin. Something about this excited and terrified Fell.

"Now now Fell. No need to be so rude. Just give the person what they want." he said before picking up Fell by his armpits like a teddy bear. Fell quickly paniced.

"What the he-!" but he was silenced by a quick peck on the cheek. Both skeletons were blushing now as Orange put him down. Everyone else was just minding their own business. They just learned to roll with it.

"Welp, I'm out." Orange quickly said teleporting away into a room leaving poor blushing Fell dazed on the ground.

 **Author/Bold Text~**

 ***The format of how the charaters respond and react have changed.**

 ***I'm only answering newer questions since the activity gap produced more questions then I could get to in a timely manner. If you had a question during that time please ask it again. Sorry but this is the only way I can answer it now and it proves your active.**

 ***The story has kinda reset in a way. The ships have all been reset except Sans x Frisk. That is my OTP and it's here to stay.**

 ***Lasty, PLZ DONT BE MAD AT ME!**


	72. 7 mintues in Heaven wh Honeymustard

_**Yay hunymustard ship is my favorite**_  
 _ **And you two obviously like each other**_  
 _ **So I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven**_  
 _ **...with each other...**_

"No! Stop!" Fell yipped as Frisk grabbed him and threw him in the closet. He was rather light and feared if he used his magic, Sans would dunk him. Sans then grabbed Orange, who put up a pretty goos fight but eventually gave up and was put in the closet.

"How might you wanna bet their gonna make out?" Frisk asked as Sans shrugged.

"Nothing, I know their going to." he answered with a grin.

...

"Why is this happening?!" Fell asked trying to stay away from Orange but could only move like one foot away. Orange sighed and smiled before lighting a cigarette and puffing smoke everywhere. Fell breathed in the smoke and grunted.

"Let me see one of those." he asked holding out his hand. Orange smiled and leaned in close. A orange glow was soon visible as he used his newly made tougue to slide the cigarette into Fell's mouth.

"There you go buddy." he hummed with a cocky grin. Fell just sat there, shocked. So shocked that he accidentally swallowed the cigarette. He stared to choke which was real mystery. Orange quickly jumped on hus back and pulled him close. Then with his cupped hands, thrust into Fell's stomach area until the cigarette came flying out. Since it was so cramped he and Fell were both on their knees. During this Fell felt way too turned on at the feeling of Orange on his back, thrusting into him. Non sexual of couse but wow did it feel good. So good he accidentally made a few suggestive sounds. Orange stopped and let go only to put Fell onto his lap once he sat down again.

"Looks like someone's horny~" Orange chuckled at a way to red Fell.

"F-fuck you!" he spat panting slighty.

"That comes later. For now, let's do this dare shall we?" Orange asked grabbing Fell's face and clashing it into his resulting in a kiss. Then both red and orange glows filled both skeletons mouths as they began to french kiss. Red being a natural submissive thanks to his brother quickly lost the tongue battle and let Orange tougue do what it wanted. It explored every inch of Red's mouth before rubbing against his own. This caused him to moan in pleasure. Then Orange stared to rotate his hips rubbing against Red making them both whine in pleasure. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood a grinning Sans, Frisk and BB.

"I heard them sounds all the way out here but, Frisk can moan much louder." he grinned wider as Frisk gasped and hid her growing blush. Bb just smiled and took a picture.

"This is definitely going on Tumblr. How scandalous Papy~!" he chirped before teleporting to the computer. Orange sighed before slowly ending their little make out session and picked up Fell.

"You all are gonna have a **bad time**." They said in unison.


	73. Making people's days

_***telaports in room* ok, 'sup. You guys are all amazing monsters/people, and I'm sorry that you all are trapped inside of a random set of rooms, and I would set you all free except I can't, a certain friend of mine would kill me. But my same friend Has been kinda depressed lately, and this story has made her day, all of them. So you guys keep being crazy, K?**_  
 _ **(Sans, use the orb already, I wanna see some epic magic!)**_  
 _ ***telaports out***_

"Tell your friend were super happy that we made her day! If though I don't really know since were all trapped but still!" Frisk said smiling at the knowlage she and her friends made someone happy.

"Yeah, what Frisk said. Were we too _punny_ for friend? Did we tickle her _funny bone_?" Sans grinned, laughing at Papyrus's and Bb's yells.

"Anyway... Best of wishes to your friend! *Does cute pose*" he exclaimed, eyes shining like blue stars.

"...yeah..." Fell hissed lightly not really knowing how to feel about the comment. Orange smiled and walked up.

"You have to excuse my friend here, he's too _edgy_ to like that kinda of stuff. But for real? Were glad we could make your friend smile." he closed his eyes, content with a grin plastered on his face. Suddenly a blue spear came flying past everyone.

"DON'T worry about US staying CRAZY! IT'S IN OUR SOULS!" Undyne shouted scaring at least everyone half to death.

...

"Sorry kid but i'm only using this in an emergency." Sans said holding up he magical orb. Fell rolled his eyes and growled.

"Hell if you won't use it give it to me!"

"Nah, i'm good."

"Fuck you!"

"I already got Frisk doing that thanks."

"..."

"WHERE DID I GO WRONG! I LOST A FRIEND!" Frisk suddenly starts singing falling to the ground.


End file.
